Pokémon Journal
by eme-al-cubo
Summary: Los nuevos entrenadores Rojo, Hoja y Azul comienzan su viaje partiendo desde su ciudad natal, Pueblo Paleta, con el cometido de convertirse en los mejores Maestros Pokémon del mundo. Adaptación de los juegos de la región de Kanto  R/G/B/Y/FR/LG
1. Chapter 1

Guyana, Sudamérica.

Un grupo de exploradores se hacen camino por la espesa selva, espantando a los miembros de la extraña fauna que allí se encontraban. Extrañas criaturas de todas las formas, colores y tamaños posibles pasaban frente a sus ojos, haciendo que los dos líderes de la expedición tuvieran que resistir la tentación de estudiar a estos seres, pero no era esa la investigacion para la que habían venido desde tan lejos, ni para la que habían recibido una importante donación económica. Así que, controlando su curiosidad, los dos hombres siguieron adelante junto a su guía, sus colaboradores, estudiantes y algunos hombres que su benefactor había enviado con ellos para que vigilaran el trabajo que hacían, hasta que el guía se paró frente a una pared de hojas y anunció:

-¡Es aquí!

La idea de venir hasta tan lejos había sido provocada por ese hombre, que se había dedicado a proclamar a los cuatro vientos que había hecho un descubrimiento sorprendente en el interior de esa selva. Y tanta fue la pasión que había dedicado a anunciar su hallazgo que acabó despertando el interés de un ricachón que decidió ofrecer una suculenta beca de investigación con la condición de que le llevaran lo que fuera que encontraran.

Tras el grito, el hombre empezó a intentar arrancar las hojas y enredaderas que acababa de señalar, pero no parecía lograrlo.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo uno de los dos líderes de la expedición, un hombre mayor con un muy escaso pelo rojo-. ¡Vamos, Tangela!

El hombre sacó de su cinturón una pequeña esfera roja y blanca que lanzó y, al abrirse, dejó salir una criatura formada completamente por enredaderas azules que lo cubrían entero, solo dejando ver sus ojos. La criatura era bastante pequeña, aunque notable y extrañamente más grande que la bola de la que acababa de salir.

-¡Tangela, corta esas plantas!- ordenó el hombre.

La criatura soltó un ruido de afirmación y de entre sus propias enredaderas salieron unos afilados apéndices que la criatura comenzó a usar para cortar todas las enredaderas que molestaban a la expedición.

-¿Tú con un Pokémon Planta?- dijo el otro líder de la expedicion, otro hombre bastante mayor completamente calvo, en tono amistoso.- No me lo creo.

El otro hombre rió ruidosamente.

-Supongo que todavía guardo algunos recuerdos de antes del incidente del Monte Ascuas.

Cuando Tangela hubo terminado su trabajo, se acercó a su dueño de manera animada en busca de aprobación, pero se dio cuenta de que éste se había quedado embobado mirando la pared que se acababa de revelar detrás de tanta planta.

-Increíble- dijo el hombre calvo.

-Es... el mayor enigma que he encontrado en mi vida...- comentó el dueño de Tangela.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una pared de varios metros de altura llena de símbolos extraños, entre los que destacaba lo que debía de ser la representación de alguna deidad con aspecto animal. Parecía ser de no mucho tamaño, bípeda, con grandes ojos, pequeñas orejas en la parte alta de la cabeza, aparentemente sin boca y con una larga y fina cola que se ensanchaba en su punta.

-La entrada está por aquí- volvió a anunciar el hombre que los había llevado hasta allí.

-Bien, ¡entremos!- dijo el hombre pelirrojo, mientras hacía que su pequeña mascota volviera a la pequeña bola rojiblanca.- ¡Vuelve, Tangela!

Todos entraron, quedándose los últimos los empleados del benefactor de la expedición y el guía, al que le habían impedido el paso mientras esperaban que todos los científicos entraran.

-Ya no nos eres útil- dijo uno de los hombres una vez se quedaron solos fuera, llevándose una mano al cinturón y sacando otra bola rojiazul.

El hombre se asustó.

-¿Qué... me vais a hacer...?

-No dejar cabos sueltos- respondió mientras liberaba a la criatura que se encontraba en la bola.

* * *

Un año más tarde, en Kanto...

El sol empezaba a asomarse por las montañas del este. Un grupo de Pidgey madrugadores cantaban mientras se posaban en los tejados de las pintorescas casas de Pueblo Paleta. Uno se había posado en la cornisa de una ventana y en él observaba, confuso, su reflejo en el cristal cuando, sin previo aviso, la ventana se abrió, asustando al Pajarito que salió volando inmediatamente esquivando a duras penas el golpe que habría recibido, mientras la joven chica que había abierto la ventana miraba ilusionada la salida del sol. La chica, de largo pelo castaño, del mismo color que sus ojos, vestida con un corto vestido de color negro, se divertía pensando que el lucero que se elevaba en el cielo frente a ella anunciaba el comienzo no solo de un nuevo día, sino de la aventura que ese mismo día ella comenzaría.

Con este pensamiento en mente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de su ordenador. Tras introducir su contraseña y que la máquina la saludara por su nombre, Hoja, la muchacha abrió el programa que le permitía almacenar y teletransportar sus pertenencias, y le ordenó que le entregara la Poción que unos meses antes le había regalado como muestra gratis un empleado de una Tienda Pokémon en Ciudad Verde con el que se había encontrado de camino a la Academia. Cuando la Poción apareció en el Teletransporte, la chica la cogió y se la llevó al bolso que tenía sobre la cama, colocándolo en el bolsillo derecho de éste, para luego dirigirse al baño para darse la última ducha que se pegaría en su propia casa en bastante tiempo.

* * *

·CAPÍTULO 1: ¡Rivales! ¡Los novatos de Pueblo Paleta!

* * *

El Nidorino miraba atentamente al extraño Pokémon sonriente que tenía delante suya. Desconocía las características de ese Pokémon, de forma redondeada y de color morado, por lo cual se mostraba muy cauteloso, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso sería su perdición. El extraño Pokémon hizo gesto de atacar, ante lo que Nidorino retrocedió, pero el Pokémon se rió burlándose de él. Furioso, Nidorino se lanzó a golpear con una Cornada, cuando...

-¿Llevas toda la noche así?- escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Rojo se dio la vuelta sorprendido soltando el mando de la Super Nintendo, provocando que el Nidorino fallara en su ataque y fuera masacrado por el Pokémon enemigo. Entonces, Rojo se dio cuenta de que quién le había hablado era su madre, así que miró por la ventana, comprobando que el sol estaba empezando a salir, lo cual significaba que había pasado la noche en vela.

-Han sido los nervios- se excusó-, no he podido pegar ojo.

-Bueno- decía su madre mientras se encogía de hombros-, supongo que si eres lo bastante mayor para irte de casa, también lo serás para saber lo que te haces la noche antes de un día tan importante- la mujer se dio la vuelta mientras terminaba de decir la frase y añadía el final.- Será mejor que al menos te des una ducha. Ese cuarto huele a Gloom.

Rojo se olió el sobaco y comprobó que su madre tenía razón cuando le decía que se pegara una ducha. Antes de nada, revisó su mochila por enésima vez para asegurarse de que no se le olvidara nada, y corrió hacia el baño, desnudándose casi antes de entrar.

* * *

El Oddish chilló feliz cuando un chorro de agua cayó sobre él. La chica de pelo castaño que lo regaba sonrió satisfecha al ver la reacción del pequeño Hierbajo, cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la escalera que había a su espalda. Se giró para echar un vistazo mientras levantaba la Regadera que llevaba en la mano, provocando un sonido interrogante por parte del Pokémon Planta, y vio un Eevee que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, mientras su dueño, un joven chico de rebelde pelo castaño, vestido con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros, bajaba tras él con una mochila a la espalda.

-Buenos días, hermanito- saludó con una dulce sonrisa Dalia.

-Buenos días- murmuró entre dientes el chico, molesto por la forma de dirigirse a él que tenía su hermana-. ¿Está listo el desayuno?

-Lo tienes todo preparado en la mesa, y además te he hecho unos bocadillos por si tienes hambre por el camino- decía la chica, al tiempo que volvía a centrar su atención en el cuidado del Oddish, que volvió a chillar agradecido.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina y dejó su mochila sobre una de las sillas, empezando a comer mientras iba guardando los aperitivos que su hermana había preparado y envuelto. Dalia se asomó, viendo la situación.

-Azul, ¿por qué no te sientas a comer?- le preguntó.

El chico la miró un tanto molesto. Odiaba que le intentaran decir cómo hacer las cosas.

-Tengo que ahorrar tiempo- respondió mientras volvía a la faena-. Quiero llegar al Laboratorio lo antes posible.

-No sé para qué- decía Dalia, ignorando el tono de fastidio de su hermano-, si el abuelo va a tardar en llegar.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- se sorprendió Azul.

-Salió esta mañana para Ciudad Verde. Le han llamado para que fuera a recoger una Poké Ball que había encargado, y se ha ido con Charizard hará una media hora.

-Ese viejo...- comentó Azul, fastidiado.- ¿Alguna vez dejará de hacer lo que le plazca y aprenderá a ser más responsable?

Dalia soltó una pequeña risa.

-No esperes que a su edad cambie- le respondió divertida.

Azul suspiró resignado, y se sentó a comer. Puso algo de comida en un plato y lo dejó en el suelo, acercándoselo a Eevee que contento empezó a comer también.

-¿Has pensado ya qué Pokémon vas a elegir hoy?- preguntó Dalia.

Azul se lo pensó por un instante. No es que no se lo hubiera planteado, ya que lo había deliberado durante meses, pero todavía no estaba seguro. Hoy, su abuelo le daría a elegir entre tres Pokémon: un Bulbasaur, un Charmander y un Squirtle. Cada una de estas tres criaturas era fuerte contra una de las dos restantes, pero débil contra la otra. Los tres tenían unas ciertas ventajas y desventajas y estaban bastante bien nivelados entre ellos, así que era una elección bastante difícil.

-Supongo que Charmander- respondió finalmente.- O Bulbasaur, ambos son buenas opciones. Creo que sólo he descartado a Squirtle.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Dalia.- Squirtle es muy mono.

Azul prefirió ignorar ese último comentario, odiaba que la gente se decantara por un Pokémon u otro solo por su aspecto más dulce. ¿Es que no entendían lo peligroso que podía ser un Pokémon, da igual lo bonito que fuera?

-Squirtle es el único de los tres que siempre se mantiene siendo de un único tipo. Bulbasaur es Planta y Veneno, y Charmander acaba evolucionando en Charizard, que es Fuego y Volador. Squirtle, Wartortle y Blastoise son todos Pokémon de Agua únicamente.

-Pues a mí me gusta Squirtle- decía Dalia mirando su Regadera, con la forma de dicho Pokémon.

Dalia terminó de regar a Oddish y colocó la maceta del pequeño Pokémon en su sitio, donde éste enterró su cara en la tierra, quedando solo sus hojas a la vista. Dalia volvió a la cocina.

-Por cierto, me ha dicho el abuelo que los otros dos Pokémon se los llevarán Rojo y Hoja, ¿no es así?

Azul asintió de mala gana soltando un gruñido de afirmación.

-Hay que ver que suerte, que los tres hayais aprobado el examen a la vez.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Azul sin ninguna emoción.

A Dalia le sorprendió esa pregunta.

-Porque... los tres sois amigos...- intentó decir.

-Hace mucho que esos dos no son mis amigos- la interrumpió Azul mientras terminaba de comer y se levantaba, sorprendiendo a Dalia.

Eevee, al ver la situación, empezó a apurar los últimos bocados para poder seguir a su entrenador. Dalia miraba un poco triste a su hermano, el cual cerró su maleta y se la colgó a la espalda, mientras anunciaba:

-Bueno, yo estoy listo, esperaré al abuelo en el Laboratorio.

En ese momento, Dalia recordó una cosa.

-¡Espera un momento!- exclamó mientras se dirigía a la mesa que tenían en el salón, cogiendo un paquete que le entregó a Azul.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son tres mapas, uno para cada uno- explicaba-. El abuelo debería dároslos hoy, pero se le ha olvidado llevárselos.

Azul echó un vistazo al interior del paquete y soltó un bufido de fastidio.

-Cómo si lo necesitara...- comentó.

-Puede serte muy útil- afirmó Dalia.

-Lo que sea- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Hermana, me voy. Cuídate mucho.

-¡Tú también, hermanito!- respondió Dalia.- Qué tengas un buen viaje, recuerda tratar bien a tus Pokémon.

Azul sonrió con el comentario de su hermana, la excesiva amante de los Pokémon. Miró a su pequeño Eevee, el cual lo miró y soltó un pequeño chillido, abrió la puerta y dejaron la casa.

* * *

Refrescada y lista, Hoja caminaba ya por las calles de Pueblo Paleta, despidiéndose mentalmente de todos sus edificios y sus habitantes, a los que sabía tardaría un tiempo en volver a ver. Tal vez podía sonar algo triste, pero el motivo de su partida contrarrestaba toda esa tristeza, sustituida por la ilusión de la aventura que estaba a punto de emprender. Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una pequeña Nidoran que se acercó a ella hasta que casi tropieza con el pequeño Pokémon. La Nidoran la miraba feliz mientras daba pequeños grititos para llamar su atención.

-¡Eh! Hola, pequeña, ¿qué tal estás?- la saludó Hoja mientras se ponía de cuclillas delante suya, y se disponía a acariciarla, cuando...

-¡No lo hagas!- exclamó alguien al tiempo que empujó a Hoja haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡Oye, ¿qué haces?- decía enfadada Hoja mientras se levantaba.

Delante suya se encontró a una pequeña niña con dos coletas detrás de la cual la Nidoran se escondió tras el grito de Hoja.

-Lo... ¡Lo siento!- decía la niña.- Pero... Pero no podía dejar que acariciaras a Niddie... Si se asusta, podría envenenarte...

Hoja entonces se percató de la buena intención de la niña y se relajó.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo-. Hablas del Punto Tóxico de los Nidoran, ¿verdad?

-Eh... ¿Punto Tóxico?- preguntó la niña confundida.

-Sí, todos los Pokémon tienen Habilidades innatas, y los Nidoran tienen el Punto Tóxico, pero mira, estoy a salvo siempre que no toque ninguna de las púas de Nidoran, ¿lo ves?

Y Hoja empezó a acariciar a la pequeña Pokémon evitando sus púas. La Nidoran dio un pequeño chillido de placer al notar la mano de Hoja por su cabeza y ella mismo se restregó contra ella acercándose de nuevo.

-Vaya... ¡Sabes mucho de los Pokémon, ¿verdad?- se sorprendió la niña.

-Bueno, no es por presumir, pero aprobé el examen del Profesor Oak- dijo Hoja con un tanto de arrogancia.

-¿¡En serio! ¿¡El examen del Profesor Oak! ¡Eso significa que ya eres una entrenadora Pokémon!

-Bueno, en realidad aún no... Precísamente ahora me dirigía al Laboratorio para recibir mi primer Pokémon y mis útiles de entrenadora...

-¡Qué guay!- seguía exclamando la niña.- ¡Entrenadora Pokémon! ¿Y ya tienes algún Pokémon?

-Aún... aún no, la verdad...

-¿Y cual vas a coger? ¿Bulbasaur? ¿Charmander? ¿Squirtle? ¿U otro Pokémon? Un amigo me dijo que el Profesor Oak también daba a Eevee... ¿Vas a coger un Eevee?

-Pues... la verdad es que aún... no lo sé... Pero no creo que el Profesor nos dé a escoger a Eevee... Eso solo es para alumnos "especiales".

Con "especiales", Hoja se refería al hecho de que el nieto del Profesor hubiera recibido un Eevee muchos años antes de hacer el examen. Le fastidiaba mucho que ahora, además, fuera a recibir otro Pokémon del Profesor.

-¡Pues yo también estudiaré mucho para convertirme en una entrenadora cuando sea mayor! ¡Y entrenaré a Niddie para que sea el Pokémon más fuerte que hay!

Niddie, sin entender lo que su dueña decía, soltó un chillido feliz al ver la excitación con la que su dueña hablaba y la miraba.

-Seguro que lo consigues- decía Hoja un tanto abrumada por tanta emoción.

Entonces, Hoja miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde.

-Bueno, me ha encantado hablar contigo, pero tengo prisa, así que me voy... ¡Adiós!

Hoja salió corriendo con el brazo en alto despidiéndose de la niña y de la pequeña Niddie.

-¡Adiós!- se despedía la niña.- ¡Suerte en tu entrenamiento!

* * *

Y por fin estaba allí, frente a toda la multitud que vitoreaba su nombre, él, el Maestro Pokémon más grande que haya existido, rodeado de sus más de ciento cincuenta Pokémon, listo a enfrentarse a su mayor reto: la final de la Liga Pokémon. Delante suya apareció su rival, dándole la espalda al sol, de modo que solo podía distinguir su oscura silueta adornada por una larga capa. Cada uno agarró una Poké Ball, listos para luchar, cuando...

Un frenazo del autobús despertó a Rojo, que se dio cuenta entonces que se había quedado dormido. Miró desesperado por la ventana y, al comprobar que ya se habían pasado del Laboratorio, y al ver las puertas del vehículo abiertas delante de la parada en la que se encontraban, decidió salir corriendo afuera. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que no sabía cómo llegar al Laboratorio desde dónde estaba, e intentó volver a montarse en el autobús, pero fue tarde, ya que justo cerró sus puertas y arrancó, dejándolo en una zona del Pueblo que no conocía.

Resignado, buscó la parada que lo llevaría en la dirección opuesta, pero ésta no estaba a la vista, así que decidió preguntar a la primera persona que encontrara. Un hombre bastante obeso estaba sentado en un banco leyendo una revista, y Rojo se le acercó.

-Oiga, perdone...- llamó.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, chaval?

-¿Me podría indicar cómo llegar al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, por favor?

-¿El Profesor Oak? ¡Vaya, vaya!- dijo el hombre mientras su cara cambiaba a una sonrisa.- ¡Me alegra ver que todavía hay jóvenes que se interesan por la ciencia! Sí, sin duda la ciencia es algo sorprendente, ¿no te parece? ¡La ciencia es el futuro, yo siempre lo digo!

-Ya, claro, sí, si tiene razón...- decía Rojo sin estar seguro lo que estaba afirmando.- Pero, verá tengo un poco de pris...

-¡Sé que tengo razón!- continuaba el hombre.- Y sin duda si hablamos de ciencia, el Profesor Oak es una eminencia, ¡sobre todo de la ciencia Pokémon! Es increíble, las Poké Balls, la Pokédex... ¿Y has visto el Sistema de Almacenamiento de Pokémon? ¿Y el de Objetos? Son sorprendentes...

-Sí sí, sorprendentes- seguía dándole la razón Rojo-, pero ahora necesit...

-Una vez oí que su creador vivía en Ciudad Fucsia... ¿O era en Ciudad Celeste? No sé, no me acuerdo, ¡pero me encantaría conocerle! ¡Debe de ser un cerebrito!

Rojo, aprovechando que el hombre estaba tan absorto en su monólogo que ni le prestaba atención, aprovechó para alejarse disimuladamente. Tras cruzar una esquina, encontró un camino que se adentraba en una pradera, y un cartel que rezaba: Ruta 1. Rojo suspiró resignado al darse cuenta de que estaba en la otra punta del pueblo y que tendría que encontrar la forma de volver hasta el Laboratorio.

-¿Pika?- oyó Rojo delante suya.

Al mirar, Rojo encontró una pequeña criatura amarilla con largas orejas negras y una cola con forma de relámpago que lo miraba curioso.

* * *

Apurada, Hoja llegó a la puerta del Laboratorio, y se paró, mirando la puerta fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Se irguió e intentó serenar su agitada respiración mientras se colocaba el vestido antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre del edificio. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hoja escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hecha un atajo de nervios, tragó saliva mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que la puerta se abriera. Al escuchar el ruido de las visagras de la puerta, hizo una reverencia mientras anunciaba:

-¡Buenos días, Profesor Oak! Soy Hoja, una de los aprobados en su examen en la Academia Pokémon de Ciudad Verde y venía esperando recibir uno de sus Pokémon iniciales para poder comenzar mi entrenamiento Pokémon.

-Descansa, el viejo aún no ha llegado- dijo una voz familiar.

Al levantar la cabeza, Hoja se encontró con Azul, el nieto del Profesor, que la miraba de forma burlona. La sangre de Hoja empezó a arder al pensar que le había hecho una reverencia a tal energúmeno.

-Venga, pasa, lo esperaremos dentro- dijo el chaval mientras entraba, dejando la puerta abierta.

Tras unos segundos conteniendo su rabia, Hoja entró, cerrando la puerta con un portazo tras de ella.

* * *

Tras unos segundos de observar a Rojo, que se había quedado embobado mirándolo, el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en el suelo. Rojo entonces se empezó a acercar lentamente y sin hacer ruido a la criaturita, mientras por su mente solo pasaba la idea de aparecer en el Laboratorio con ese pequeño Pokémon, presumiendo delante de Azul y Hoja de cómo había podido atraparlo sin tener que usar ningún Pokémon él mismo, y así, al igual que Azul, podría empezar su entrenamiento con dos Pokémon, en vez de con uno.

A punto estaba de agarrar la cola del pequeño roedor cuando un temblor de tierra lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. El pequeño Pokémon, asustado, se levantó y empezó a soltar chispas, virándose hacia alguien que estaba presenciando la escena, cuando un enorme Pokémon con cuernos y tres colas apareció haciendo un ataque Placaje al pequeño Ratón, que cayó derrotado al suelo. Luego, la figura que había aparecido junto al Tauros lanzó una Poké Ball, la cual, tras impactar con el Pokémon debilitado, se abrió, atrayendo a la figura a su interior. Al caer al suelo, la Poké Ball empezó a sacudirse durante unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, con un ruido seco, se detuvo. Rojo, sorprendido, alzó la vista para observar a la persona que había capturado al Pokémon, reconociéndolo.

-¡Profesor Oak!- exclamó Rojo.

-¿Mmm? ¿No eres tú Rojo?

-Sí, Profesor- dijo Rojo, contento de haber sido reconocido-, precisamente iba hacia su Laboratorio porque el mes pasado aprobé su examen y...

-Y no sé cómo- terminó el Profesor Oak.

-¿¡Qué!- se sorprendió Rojo.

-¿Sabes qué Pokémon era éste?- preguntó el Profesor, enseñándole la Poké Ball que acababa de usar.

-¡Claro que lo sé, era un Pikachu!- replicó Rojo, herido en el orgullo.

-¿Y sabes cual es la Habilidad de los Pikachu?

-La Habilidad de los Pikachu...- Rojo se lo pensó por un momento.- ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡La Electricidad Estática!

-Cuyo efecto es...

-¡Paraliza al que lo toque!- respondió Rojo triunfal.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú justo antes de que Tauros usara el Terremoto?

Entonces, Rojo se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Mientras tanto, el Profesor Oak introducía a su Tauros en una Poké Ball mientras lanzaba otra de la que salió un enorme Pokémon de fuego con alas.

-Bueno, estamos muy lejos de mi Laboratorio- le dijo a Rojo-, así que sube a Charizard y así llegaremos más rápido.

-S... sí...- dijo desanimado Rojo.

Desde que ambos se hubieron montado en el lomo del Pokémon Llama, éste soltó un gran rugido antes de salir corriendo mientras empezaba a agitar las alas y alzaba el vuelo. Rojo se agarró fuertemente al Charizard cerrando los ojos asustado. Notó como sus tripas se revolvían mientras la criatura cada vez subía más, hasta que de pronto se estabilizó y su movimiento se suavizó. Rojo empezó a sentir la agradable sensación que le proporcionaba la calidez que aquella criatura desprendía juntándose con el frescor del viento que les asaltaba. Tan a gusto se sentía que se animó a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo, maravillándose con el espectáculo que vio, al ver todo el pueblo a vista de águila. No pasó siquiera un minuto cuando la criatura volvió a descender, y Rojo pudo identificar el Laboratorio entre todos los edificios del pueblo. Con suavidad, Charizard se posó en el suelo justo delante de la puerta y esperó quieto hasta que sus dos pasajeros se hubieron apeado.

-Muy bien, Charizard, muchas gracias- dijo el Profesor, devolviendo al Charizard a su Poké Ball-. Bueno, Rojo, vayamos dentro.

El Profesor Oak abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una chica que ordenaba unos papeles detrás de una mesa en la que tenía dos teléfonos. La chica levantó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta y sonrió al verlos.

-¡Buenos días, Profesor Oak!- saludó sonriente.- Su nieto y otra de los nuevos entrenadores están ya en su laboratorio.

-Muchas gracias- respondió el Profesor Oak-. ¿Ha llegado algo importante?- dijo, señalando a los papeles que la chica tenía sobre su mesa.

-¿Importante? No no, son solo cuentas, todo rutinario... Pero tiene usted un e-mail del CG de la Liga Pokémon, mírelo en su ordenador.

Oak sonrió complacido.

-Bien, lo haré. Me voy a mi laboratorio.

-Está bien, Profesor, que tenga un buen día- saludó la secretaria con otra sonrisa, mientras veía al Profesor y a Rojo alejarse por un pasillo.

* * *

Hoja observaba atentamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Por todos lados habían estanterías con libros y máquinas cuyo propósito no podia ni imaginar, aparte de ordenadores y Poké Balls. Sobre todo, Hoja se fijó en una mesa que presidía la habitación, donde se encontraban tres Poké Balls con los datos de los tres Pokémon que habían en su interior: Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle. No le había sido muy difícil adivinar que hoy saldría del Laboratorio con una de esas tres Poké Balls. Aparte de ella, en la habitación se encontraban Azul, el cual estaba dedicándose a dar de comer a su Eevee, y un par de ayudantes del Profesor Oak, atareados tecleando en sus ordenadores.

-Todavía sigo sin entender cómo habeis sacado tan buenas notas Rojo y tú- dijo de pronto Azul.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Nunca habeis tenido un Pokémon, nunca habeis participado en una batalla, no me creo que tengais ninguna idea del entrenamiento Pokémon.

-¡Me pasé meses estudiando sin parar!- decia Hoja molesta.- Seguro que hasta sé más que tú.

-Jajajaja, esa sí que es buena- se rió Azul.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!- reaccionó Hoja, furiosa.

-De que tuviste que estudiar- respondió Azul-, yo todo lo que cayó en el examen lo sabía desde hace años.

-Ya, pero no todos somos nietos de un investigador que te regala un Pokémon desde pequeño...

-¿Celosa?

-¿Celosa, yo?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la discusión, y los chicos miraron para encontrarse con una figura con una larga bata blanca y de pelo canoso que llevaba un paquete bajo un brazo, acompañado por un chico de pelo castaño con una gorra y una chaqueta rojas y unos pantalones vaqueros: el Profesor Oak y Rojo.

-Buenos días- saludó el Profesor a todas las personas de la sala.

Sus dos ayudantes respondieron el saludo inmediatamente. Hoja, tras unos segundos de nerviosismo, pronto hizo lo mismo. Azul se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su irritación.

-Llegas tarde, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo.

-Tuve que hacer algo urgente- respondió, excusándose, mientras dejaba el paquete en una estantería.

-Prrrff, lo que tú digas- decía Azul, mientras él mismo le llevaba otro paquete al Profesor-, pero toma esto, Dalia me dijo que te lo olvidaste en casa.

El Profesor miró el paquete curioso y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Vaya, cierto! ¡Los Mapas de los Pueblos! ¡Gracias por traerlos!

Azul hizo un gesto de indiferencia, mientras el Profesor se preparaba, apagando las luces y encendiendo un proyector.

-Bueno, empecemos- anunció-. Hoy es un día muy importante para vosotros tres, hoy es el día en que vais a recibir vuestro primer Pokémon.

-El segundo para algunos- murmuró entre dientes Hoja con sarcasmo.

-Cierra el pico- le contestó Azul.

-Tal vez en este punto no os deis cuenta de lo importante que será este día, pero es el día que marcará el resto de vuestras vidas. Acabeis siendo entrenadores de élite, criadores o investigadores, todo eso comienza hoy, y por ello, creo que es importante que, antes de recibir vuestro primer Pokémon, repasemos un poco los conceptos básicos.

Azul se llevó la mano a la cara, fastidiado, mientras Eevee le miraba curioso. Rojo y Hoja simplemente asentían impacientes. El Profesor pasó la primera diapositiva, en la que pudieron ver varios Pokémon.

-Como ya sabeis, estos son Pokémon. Los Pokémon son unas criaturas misteriosas que viven en nuestro mundo, y que son capaces de demostrar poderes increíbles, los cuales valieron para clasificarlos tradicionalmente en quince tipos distintos, aunque desde hace poco se está valorando añadir las clasificaciones de Acero y Siniestro.

Azul bostezó mientras miraba un reloj en la pared, impaciente. Hoja iba haciendo anotaciones en una libreta mientras Rojo simplemente observaba embobado la diapositiva y las tres Poké Balls que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Un entrenador Pokémon es aquella persona que captura a los Pokémon y los entrena para luchar contra Pokémon salvajes o de otros entrenadores, y la meta habitual de un entrenador Pokémon es participar en la Liga Pokémon y derrotar al Alto Mando y al Campeón de la Liga. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho antes, no es la única meta que puede tener un entrenador, cada persona debe marcarse sus propios objetivos. Pero lo cierto es que para capturar y entrenar Pokémon, es necesario usar estos artilugios: las Poké Balls.

El Profesor Oak cambió la diapositiva mostrando distintos tipos de Poké Balls.

-Las Poké Balls son lugares ideales para los Pokémon. Dentro entran en un estado de hibernación que los mantiene en perfectas condiciones para entrar en combate desde que su entrenador los reclame. Además, ofrecen algunas ayudas al entrenador, como el adiestramiento subliminal del Pokémon de su interior, que tras haber sido introducido en una Poké Ball, será capaz de entender unas órdenes básicas de su entrenador, lo cual antes de la invención de las Poké Balls modernas solía costar semanas. Además, ofrecen otras ventajas más evidentes, como la captura sencilla y el transporte cómodo de Pokémon.

El Profesor Oak cogió una pequeña botella de agua y echó un sorbo, para luego seguir hablando.

-Ahora, y si ninguno tiene ninguna duda, os presentaré a los tres Pokémon entre los que podreis escoger a vuestro Pokémon inicial.

Como ninguno de los tres chicos preguntara nada, el Profesor Oak presentó la siguiente diapositiva.

-En primer lugar, tenemos a Bulbasaur, el Pokémon Semilla, perteneciente a los tipos Planta y Veneno. Como podeis ver en esta imagen, Bulbasaur lleva una planta en su espalda que va creciendo a medida que él crece, floreciendo y haciéndolo evolucionar a Ivysaur y, finalmente, a Venusaur.

El Profesor cambió de diapositiva.

-Otra opción que teneis es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego, Charmander, el Pokémon Lagartija, famoso por la llama de su cola, la cual se dice indica la salud de este Pokémon. Con el tiempo, Charmander podrá crecer y convertirse en un Charmeleon e incluso en un Charizard, convirtiéndose entonces en un Pokémon de dos tipos ya que le crecerán unas alas que le permitirán volar.

Otro cambio de diapositiva.

-Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, tenemos a Squirtle, el Pokémon Tortuguita, capaz de lanzar poderosos ataques de agua y burbujas por su boca, y con una gran defensa gracias a su caparazón. Sus evoluciones, todas del tipo Agua puro, son Wartortle y Blastoise.

El Profesor apagó el proyector y miró a los chicos.

-Y bien, aquí están las tres Poké Balls, ¿quién será el primero en elegir?

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos sin estar seguros de qué hacer. Harto de la inseguridad de sus dos compañeros, Azul se adelantó y agarró una de las Poké Balls.

-Pues finalmente, he decidido quedarme con el Charmander- anunció, con la Poké Ball en la mano.

-Buena elección- elogió el Profesor Oak-. Charmander puede ser bastante difícil de entrenar al principio, pero con un buen entrenamiento, este esfuerzo dará recompensa.

Rojo y Hoja se miraron dudosos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Adelante- dijo Hoja-, escoge tú... Yo realmente no sé cual elegir- reconoció.

Rojo asintió y se acercó a la mesa.

-Pues mi Pokémon inicial será...- alargó la mano hacia la mesa con confianza, pero se quedó a medio camino.- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé...

Todos los demás lo miraron con cara de fastidio.

-¡No vayas en ese plan si no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a hacer!- le gritó Azul.

Hoja se acercó a la mesa.

-Entonces, te lo pondré más fácil, porque he decidido quedarme con Squirtle- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo al indeciso chico al tiempo que acariciaba su Poké Ball con su mejilla.

-Squirtle, un Pokémon bastante balanceado- comentaba el Profesor.- Aunque carece de velocidad, su fuerza y resistencia desde niveles muy bajos lo hacen una muy buena opción.

Rojo sonrió mientras cogía la última Poké Ball.

-Bien, pues no queda otra... ¡Mi Pokémon será Bulbasaur!- anunciaba levantando la Poké Ball.

-El Pokémon más sencillo de entrenar, sin duda- explicó Oak-, aunque por sus tipos, tiene muchos rivales duros. Tendrás que ponerte las pilas con él.

Los tres entrenadores liberaron cada uno a su Pokémon de las Poké Balls, apareciendo las tres criaturas que antes habían visto en diapositivas.

-Encantando de conocerte, Bulbasaur- decía Rojo a su Pokémon mientras lo acariciaba-. Mi nombre es Rojo. ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Bulba... Ivy... Venu... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Tu nombre será Saur!

-Un poco simple, pero supongo que el mote es cosa del entrenador- decía el Profesor Oak mientras escuchaba al chico.

-¡Squery, eres adorable!- decía Hoja abrazando a su Squirtle.

-Hablando de motes simples...- se reía Oak.

Azul miraba a los dos entrenadores emocionados con sus Pokémon.

-Bah... Motes...- decía Azul.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu no le pones un mote a tu Pokémon?- preguntó Rojo.

-¿Para qué? Si llamándolo por sus nombres reales, me entienden, ¿verdad, Eevee, Charmander?

Los dos Pokémon se giraron para mirar a su entrenador.

-Pero... es un poco frío llamarlos así...- decía Rojo.

-Esos son juegos infantiles, ahora somos entrenadores adultos- seguía Azul-. Y, hablando de eso, ¿no te apetece ver quién tiene el mejor Pokémon?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Rojo.

-De hecho- siguió Azul-, ¿qué tal si lucho contra los dos a la vez? Ya que tengo dos Pokémon y vosotros uno cada uno, sería justo.

-No te precipites, Azul- decía el Profesor Oak-. Nunca has entrenado a Eevee con seriedad, y a Charmander ni siquiera lo conoces aún.

-¡Conozco lo suficiente!- respondía Azul.- ¡Estoy listo para una batalla y lo sé!

-¡Muy bien!- respondió Rojo.- ¡Si tú estás listo, yo también!

-¿Y tú qué dices, Hoja?- desafió Azul.

Hoja se quedó mirando sorprendida, y miró a su Squirtle, que la miraba sonriendo.

-¡Está bien!- respondió finalmente.

* * *

En una isla, no muy lejos de allí, en el interior de otro laboratorio bastante más oscuro, un grupo de científicos observan un tanque en el que una criatura de aspecto amenazador se encontraba flotando en estado de hibernación. Un hombre de cabeza completamente calva tras haber perdido lo poco que quedaba de su melena pelirroja, con largos bigotes blancos y llevando gafas de sol, se acercó al tanque a observarlo.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio en sus constantes?- preguntó el hombre.

Los científicos que se encontraban en la sala negaron.

-Nada desde hace tres meses.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- se dijo para sí mismo.

De pronto, se escuchó una alarma y un montón de hombres vestidos con un uniforme negro corrían por los pasillos de la instalación. El científico salió a la puerta.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!- preguntó a uno de los hombres que corrían.

-Alguien ha robado el original- contestó el hombre.

-¿Alguna pista?

-Ninguna, pero no encontramos al Dr. Fuji por ningún lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuji...?

El hombre salió corriendo en dirección contraria al resto de hombres cuando se aseguró de que nadie le mirara. Se metió en uno de los cuartos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego abrir una puerta secreta en el suelo del cuarto. Cerró la puerta secreta mientras bajaba por las escaleras que le llevaron a toda una galería laberíntica de túneles que, por suerte, conocía bien. Sacó una Poké Ball de su cinturón y liberó a su Pokémon.

-¡Vamos, Rapidash!

Una preciosa criatura blanca con llamas brotando de varias partes de su cuerpo como si fuera pelaje y con un cuerno en el centro de su cabeza apareció, relinchando. Inmediatamente, se montó en el Rapidash y lo arreó para que empezara a correr.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, Rapidash!

El Rapidash enseguida alcanzó una velocidad increíble. El hombre, jinete experto, lo iba guiando a través del laberinto, hasta que de pronto, al girar una esquina, tuvo que hacerlo frenar de golpe, al encontrarse a otro hombre, el que tiempo atrás compartiera con él su descubrimiento en Sudamérica, también montado en un Pokémon, una extraña ave de tres cabezas sin alas.

-¡Blaine!- exclamó el hombre al que encontraron, al ser descubiertos.

Blaine se bajó de Rapidash y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Fuji? ¿Por qué te llevas a Mew?

-Sabes por qué me lo llevo- respondió Fuji.

Blaine lo miraba sin pestañear.

-Entrégame esa Poké Ball.

-No te la voy a entregar.

-Fuji, entrégame esa Poké Ball- dijo Blaine aún más serio.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que esos tipos consigan un ejército de aberraciones como la que les estás ayudando a crear? Lo siento, Blaine, mi conciencia no me lo permitiría.

Blaine bajó la mirada.

-Y sé que la tuya también te dice que esto está mal. Toda ésta situación, este... experimento... solo puede acabar en desastre.

-Corre- dijo Blaine.

Fuji se sorprendió.

-Date prisa, y estate siempre atento a partir de ahora, porque sabrán que fuiste tú el que les robaste, y no descansarán hasta tener tu cabeza en una bandeja.

Fuji sonrió.

-Gracias, amigo.

Sin mirarle, Blaine apartó a Rapidash a un lado y permitió que el Pokémon de Fuji saliera corriendo en dirección a la salida. Tras verlo irse, suspiró nervioso.

Los tres entrenadores se encontraban junto al Profesor en el jardín del Laboratorio, teniendo a los cuatro Pokémon en posición. Charmander estaba enfrentado con Saur y Eevee con Squery.

-¡Muy bien, cuando querais comenzamos!- exclamó Azul.

-¡Está bien, yo estoy lista!- afirmó Hoja.

-¡Y yo!- dijo Rojo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Azul.- ¡Charmander, empieza con un ataque Ascuas hacia ese Bulbasaur! ¡Eevee, baja la defensa de ese Squirtle con tu Látigo!

-¡Saur, esquívalo y usa tus Drenadoras!

-¡Squery, Refugio!

Charmander empezó a agitar su cola mientras pequeñas chispas de fuego empezaron a volar hacia Saur, el cual no logra esquivarlo, pero aún así, lanza sus Drenadoras. Mientras tanto, Eevee corre hacia Squery para molestarlo con su cola, pero éste se esconde en su caparazón a tiempo de evitarlo.

-¡Cuidado con esas Drenadoras, Charmander!

Las Ascuas de Charmander consiguen quemar las Drenadoras de Saur antes de que lleguen a tocarlo.

-¡Saur, dale un buen Placaje!- exclama Rojo.

-¡Squery, Burbuja!- ordena Hoja.

-¡Charmander, no te pares, sigue con tu ataque Ascuas! ¡Eevee, esquiva el ataque y Placaje!

Charmander seguía haciendo chispas de fuego que seguían hiriendo a Saur mientras corría para golpear al Pokémon de Fuego, lo cual logró, aunque quedando bastante débil. Mientras tanto, Squery soltaba un chorro de burbujas por su boca hacia Eevee, que intentó evitarlos, sin éxito, aunque logró golpear a la tortuga, que cayó de espaldas sobre su caparazón.

-¡Squery!- exclamaba Hoja mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Saur, resiste!- decía Rojo.

-Te recomendaría retirarte ya, Rojo- decía Azul.- Tu Pokémon está muy herido por las Ascuas de Charmander, y sabemos que el próximo ataque acabará con él.

-¡Nunca!- exclamó Rojo sin pensar, aunque sabiendo que Azul tenía razón.

-No seas obstinado, Rojo- dijo el Profesor Oak-, y recoge ya a esa pobre criatura.

-Va... vale...

Rojo obedeció y retiró a Saur con rabia.

-¡Todavía quedo yo!- exclamó Hoja.- ¡Squery, usa tu Burbuja contra ese Charmander!

-¡Charmander, Arañazo!- exclamó Azul.- ¡Eevee, Placaje!

Y antes de que Squery pudiera reaccionar, fue atacado por los dos Pokémon, cayendo al suelo rendido.

-¡Oh no, Squery!- exclamaba mientras lo recogía.

Azul reía mientras iba recogiendo a sus dos Pokémon, orgulloso de su victoria.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Azul- decía el Profesor Oak-, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido, pensaba que tu arrogancia te haría perder este combate. Bulbasaur y Squirtle son buenos adversarios, sobre todo frente a un Charmander y un Eevee.

-Bueno, puede que esos Pokémon sean buenos Pokémon- decía Azul-, pero con entrenadores como estos... ¡Bah!

Rojo lo señaló furioso.

-¡Azul! ¡Te prometo que te haré tragar tus palabras! ¡Voy a ser mejor entrenador que tú!

-Vamos, chicos, calmaos- decía el Profesor Oak.

-Muy bien- decía Azul-, estoy ansioso por ver eso. Entrena duro, a ver si algún día puedes aunque sea darme un buen combate.

-¡Prometo que lo haré!- afirmó Rojo.

-¡Yo me apunto a eso!- anunció entonces Hoja.- ¡Yo también voy a entrenar duramente y demostraré que soy mejor que vosotros dos!

Rojo y Azul la miraron, y los tres sonrieron.

-Muy bien- dijo Azul-, a partir de hoy los tres somos rivales. La meta es la Liga Pokémon.

-¡Me parece bien!- respondió Rojo.

-¡Sí!- selló Hoja.

Al escuchar esto, el Profesor Oak recordó algo.

-Chicos, seguidme un momento.

Los tres chavales acompañaron al Profesor al interior del Laboratorio de nuevo, donde éste se sentó al ordenador, mientras los chicos esperaban impacientes. Tras esto, se levantó, cogió tres aparatos rojos con forma de consola portatil, los tres Mapas que Azul había traído y tres bolsas llenas de Poké Balls.

-Tomad, para vuestra aventura necesitareis un Mapa- decía mientras se los entregaba-, y obviamente, necesitareis Poké Balls, así que aquí teneis cinco para que empeceis. Y aparte de esto, os tengo que pedir un favor, y es que hagais todo lo posible por completar este aparato.

Les entregó a cada uno, uno de los tres aparatos rojos, y los tres lo miraron y abrieron, encontrándose con un montón de botones y una pequeña pantallita.

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó Rojo.

-Eso es una Pokédex, una tecno-enciclopedia de Pokémon, analiza y registra automáticamente los datos de los Pokémon con los que os encontreis. Sería genial si pudierais recolectar datos de la mayor cantidad de Pokémon posibles.

Los tres chicos aceptaron la sugerencia de Oak, mientras éste seguía hablando.

-Y ya que veo que quereis enfrentaros al reto de la Liga Pokémon, hoy precísamente he recibido un e-mail en el que me dicen que se convocará dentro de tres meses, como siempre en la Meseta Añil. Recordad que no podreis acceder a la Liga si no obteneis las ocho Medallas de Gimnasio que os certifican como entrenadores aptos, así que teneis tres meses para entrenar y derrotar a los ocho Líderes de Gimnasio.

Los tres chicos asintieron mientras miraban ilusionados sus Poké Balls y Pokédex. La aventura de sus vidas estaba a punto de comenzar. El camino a la Liga Pokémon les aguardaba en tres meses vista.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Y en el próximo episodio...

·OAK: La Ruta 1 es el primer obstáculo a superar por los nuevos entrenadores Pokémon. Por lo general, suelen superarla sin problemas, pero pueden surgir complicaciones...

·AZUL: ¿¡Complicaciones! ¡Si solo hay Pidgey y Rattata!

·ROJO: ¡Los Pidgey vencen a los Pokémon Planta!

·HOJA: ¡Y los Rattata son asquerosos!

·AZUL: Pero... ¿¡De dónde ha salido ese Pidgeot!

·ROJO: ¡Y yo qué sé!

·ROJO: En el próximo episodio: ¡Sin escapatoria! ¡El Tornado de Pidgeot!

·PIKACHU: ¿Pika?

* * *

Y, tras muchos intentos, muchas ideas y muchos cambios de argumentos, de personajes, e incluso de nombres, comienza Pokémon Journal, mi adaptación de la famosa franquicia de Nintendo que llevo planeando hacer desde la época de la I Generación pero que tras muchas largas se había quedado aparcado por completo. Como comprobareis, esta primera parte es la adaptación de la aventura de Kanto, o sea, la historia contada en los juegos Rojo, Verde, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja, aunque elementos no pertenecientes a estos juegos pueden aparecer, ya que con la aparición de los remakes se ha hecho difícil hacer una versión completamente excenta de elementos externos a la I Generación (la propia Hoja o las Habilidades Pokémon se introdujeron en la III Generación).

Sé que en "El Pokémon invisible" negué la posibilidad de que volviera a escribir sobre Pokémon, e incluso critiqué las nuevas generaciones. Supongo que este fanfiction es mi forma de tragarme mis palabras ya que me he vuelto a enganchar e incluso le he cogido el gusto a los nuevos juegos. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo, y ruego pásense por mi perfil y lean lo que allí comento. ¡Hasta el próximo episodio!


	2. Chapter 2

En el capítulo anterior, un grupo de científicos descubrió un nuevo Pokémon e intentan crear una nueva criatura a partir de éste, hasta que uno de ellos decide huir con el Pokémon descubierto. Ajenos a todo ésto, tres chavales de Pueblo Pableta se preparan para recibir un Pokémon inicial del afamado Profesor Oak, el cual tuvo que salvar a Rojo, uno de los aspirantes a entrenador, al capturar un Pikachu que, de otra forma, le habría dado una buena sacudida eléctrica al chico. Finalmente, los tres reciben sus Pokémon iniciales y se prometen enfrentarse entre ellos dentro de tres meses, en la competición conocida como la Liga Pokémon...

* * *

Satisfecho con su trabajo del día, el Profesor Oak se recostó en su asiento, descansando un poco la vista de tantas horas seguidas delante del ordenador examinando resultados. Sonrió al recordar el emocionante combate que había podido presenciar esa mañana: esos tres tenían futuro como entrenadores. Sin duda, Azul estaba mucho más aventajado que los otros dos, como ya había demostrado en su examen de entrenador, pero el haberse criado junto a un Profesor y una criadora tenía que notarse de algún modo.

Entonces, el científico notó algo que le molestaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, y al rebuscar encontró la Poké Ball que había usado esa mañana. Decidió aprovechar para conocer a su nuevo Pokémon y lo liberó.

-Pikachu- dijo éste nada más salir de la Poké Ball.

-Hola, Pikachu- le dijo Oak-, espero que estuvieras cómodo dentro de la Poké Ball.

El Pikachu negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la Poké Ball?- se sorprendió Oak.- Vaya, vaya, qué interesante.

El Pikachu saltó de la mesa y empezó a observar curioso todo lo que había por el Laboratorio.

-Quédate quieto antes de que rompas algo- le pidió Oak, mientras se levantaba, algo preocupado.

Sin embargo, el Pokémon lo ignoró y empezó a correr por todo el Laboratorio tocándolo todo.

-Maldito bicho rebelde, ¡vuelve aquí!- exclamó Oak pretendiendo que el Pokémon entrara en su Poké Ball, pero éste se resistió y, tras hacerle una mueca, salió huyendo.

-¿Pero, qué...?

Oak salió corriendo detrás del Pikachu, que había salido corriendo por el pasillo del Laboratorio, golpeando par de estanterías a su paso, provocando un desastre al caer las cosas que había encima.

-Endiablado roedor, ¡vuelve!- llamaba el Profesor.

-¡Pi, Pikachu!- decía el roedor en un tono similar a la burla.

La secretaria de Oak era una chica bastante alegre y muy trabajadora, siempre buscaba cómo mantenerse ocupada, arreglando papeles, cuentas, atendiendo llamadas o llamando ella misma a distintas instituciones para solucionar cualquier asunto del Profesor. De hecho, no le hacía falta buscar mucho, ya que siempre habían cosas que hacer en el Laboratorio, así que, como cada día, la chica estaba trabajando duramente, distraída del resto del mundo al tener su atención centrada en una montaña de impresos que tenía encima de la mesa, lo cual provocó que no diera importancia al escándalo que provenía del pasillo, y que el Pikachu que saltó encima de sus papeles, desordenándoselos todos, le pillara completamente por sorpresa. Para colmo de males, el pequeño animalito tuvo que golpear la tasa de café que tenía sobre su mesa, cayendo sobre los papeles y mojándoselos todos.

-¿¡Q... qué!- exclamó desesperada.

-¡Que alguien atrape a ese Pokémon!- gritaba Oak mientras venía corriendo, sin tener tiempo de frenar al ver a su secretaria salir de detrás de su escritorio, provocando la inevitable colisión.

Mientras tanto, el Pikachu se permitió parar un segundo y mirarlos mientras se reía al verlos tirados en el piso adoloridos, y salió corriendo por la ventana del Laboratorio, con un destino ya fijado.

* * *

Un chico de 11 años anda felizmente por la Ruta 1 mientras su mente divaga, imaginándose tres meses más adelante, frente a toda la espectación de la Liga Pokémon que vitoreaba su nombre, tras haber demostrado a lo largo de la competición lo genial entrenador que era. Ya podía escuchar a la multitud gritando "¡Rojo, Rojo!", mientras él mostraría su madurez y su determinación al no quitar los ojos del combate que tenía delante, aunque se permitiría una sonrisa arrogante para sus adentros al saber que merecía esa ovación. A sus espaldas se encontraría la pobre Hoja, que ya había sido derrotada en una fase anterior de la Liga y le había pedido a Rojo que ganara la apuesta por ella, preocupada por sus malheridos Pokémon. Frente a él se encontraría su rival, el engreído de Azul, que ya había perdido a la gran mayoría de sus Pokémon frente a la destreza de Rojo y se decidiera a lanzar su última carta...

Pero un ruído proveniente del estómago de Rojo lo hizo volver a la realidad, y entonces se percató que ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Encontró una buena sombra bajo un árbol y se sentó cruzando las piernas, colocando su mochila sobre ellas y abriéndola para sacar un paquete de galletas que había cogido por casa para ir matando el hambre hasta Ciudad Verde. Se recostó sobre el árbol y se relajó mientras su mente seguía divagando observando las nubes, cuando pronto escuchó un ruído de algo cercano.

Al levantar la vista, Rojo vio un pequeño animalito con plumas marrones y un pequeño pico que iba comiendo las migas que a Rojo se le habían caído mientras comía. Rojo sonrió, rompió una de sus galletas en la mano y se la acercó lentamente para no asustarlo. El animal lo miró interrogante y, al verlo tan tranquilo, se acercó y empezó a comer.

-Jeje, ¿qué? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó divertido Rojo.

Entonces una idea cruzó su mente y, muy despacio, dejó la galleta destrozada en el suelo mientras se acercaba a su mochila para coger una de las Poké Balls que le había dado el Profesor Oak, poniéndose de pie en posición desafiante.

-Ya eres mío- murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

·CAPÍTULO 2: ¡Sin escapatoria! ¡El Tornado de Pidgeot!

* * *

"PIDGEY"

"ESPECIE: Pajarito"

"PESO: 1,8 Kg."

"ALTURA: 0,3 m."

"TIPO: Normal / Volador"

"HABILIDADES: Vista Lince"

"Muy común en bosques y selvas. Aletea al nivel del suelo para levantar la gravilla."

Azul cerró su Pokédex una vez hubo leído toda la información de la criatura que acababa de capturar y suspiró aburrido. Aunque sabía que la Ruta 1 no sería ningún reto al estar solamente habitada por Rattata y Pidgey, estaba impaciente de tener la oportunidad de demostrar su conocimiento y habilidad sobre los Pokémon. Resignado, ordenó a su Charmander regresar a su Poké Ball y se agachó para recoger su mochila, dispuesto a recorrer el camino que lo separaba de la Ciudad Verde sin hacer ni una sola parada más. Total, ya la Ruta le había dado todo lo que podía darle.

De repente, un estruendoso grito llamó la atención de Azul, que se volvió a la par confundido y emocionado por la criatura con la que se podría encontrar, a la vez que liberaba a Eevee de su Poké Ball... aunque lo único que pudo ver fue a Hoja venir corriendo aterrorizada sin mirar por donde iba.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, Azul le hizo una zancadilla provocando que la chica, que iba completamente a lo loco, tropezara y se diera de morros contra el suelo. Tras pasar unos segundos quejándose en el suelo, Hoja se levantó adolorida intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían escapársele mientras miraba furiosa al culpable de su caída, irritándola más al reconocer su cara.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!- le gritó.- ¡Eso duele!

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa contigo, corriendo y gritando como una loca?

-¡Éste sitio está lleno de Rattata!- exclamó molesta.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías que hubiera? ¿Electabuzz y Poliwhirl? El Rattata es uno de los Pokémon más comunes de Kanto.

-Pero... Pero... ¡Son asquerosos! Con esos colmillos y... y esos bigotes y...

Azul suspiró resignado.

-Mira, si en serio te da miedo un Rattata, te recomiendo que te quites de la cabeza lo de entrenar Pokémon, no va contigo.

-¿¡Qué dices!

-Lo digo en serio- decía Azul-, ¿qué pasará cuando en un combate oficial te las tengas que ver con un Rattata? No solo cabe la posibilidad, sino que es algo muy probable. No pierdas más el tiempo y vete a devolverle ese Squirtle al abuelo.

Hoja ardió de rabia en ese momento.

-¡Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser entrenadora como el que más! ¡Voy a vencerte a tí y a Rojo y a todo el que se me ponga por delante! ¡Me da igual lo que digas, no pienso devolver a Squery!

Azul se sonrió mientras sacaba una Poké Ball de su cinturón.

-Demuéstralo.

Azul abrió la Poké Ball y de su interior apareció un pequeño roedor que se encaró con Hoja, la cual dio un grito y se alejó.

-¿Ves? Un Rattata es un Pokémon más, si no puedes verlo, ¿cómo vas a combatir contra él?

Hoja lo miró furiosa, pero manteniendo las distancias. Intentó buscar un argumento para responderle, pero no encontró nada.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy- decía Azul mientras recogía a su Rattata y su Eevee.- Pero considera seriamente lo de dedicarte a otra cosa... En fin, ¡hasta luego!

Hoja se quedó mirando irse al entrenador completamente rabiosa, apretando los puños para desahogar su ira, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba, donde empezó a pensar en las palabras de Azul, cuando de pronto notó que algo le olisqueaba el brazo. Lentamente giró la cabeza, encontrándose con otro Rattata que la miraba curioso, aunque salió espantado con el grito que dio la entrenadora.

* * *

Rojo observaba como el Pidgey seguía comiendo ociosamente sin percatarse de que el muchacho se había alejado de él y llevaba una Poké Ball en la mano. Se preparó, apuntó... y lanzó la Poké Ball que encerró a un sorprendido Pidgey. La Poké Ball empezó a agitarse en el suelo, al principio lentamente, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad hasta que finalmente el Pidgey se liberó destrozando la Poké Ball en el proceso.

-Maldita sea...

El Pidgey, furioso, empezó a volar cerca del suelo levantando polvo para cegar a Rojo. Rojo intentó taparse la cara con un brazo mientras cerraba los ojos, y a duras penas logró encontrar a ciegas la Poké Ball de su cinturón, la cual lanzó.

-¡Saur, ataca!

El Bulbasaur de Rojo salió de la Poké Ball listo para atacar, pero se vio envuelto en medio del Ataque Arena del Pidgey, por lo que, al igual que Rojo, enseguida cerró los ojos y volvió la cara.

-¡Saur, usa un Placaje!

Pero, con los ojos cerrados, Saur no conseguía encontrar al Pidgey para atacarlo. El Pajarito, orgulloso de sí mismo, dejó de levantar polvo pero sin dejar de agitar fuertemente sus alas, creando un Tornado con ellas que levantó a Saur del suelo y lo estrelló contra el árbol junto al que estaban.

-¡Saur!- exclamó Rojo.

Ahora pudiendo ver bien, Rojo salió corriendo a donde estaba Saur, el cual se incorporó y se volvió a encarar hacia el Pidgey. Éste se asustó al verlo, y se dio la vuelta para huir.

-¡No lo dejes huir, Saur!- anunció Rojo.- ¡Usa tu Látigo Cepa!

Y dos enredaderas que salieron de la espalda de Saur golpearon duramente a Pidgey contra el suelo, pero éste consiguió levantarse y seguir huyendo. Rojo salió corriendo detrás suya.

-¡Corre, Saur, no lo pierdas de vista!

Saur obedeció a su entrenador y ambos salieron corriendo detrás del Pidgey, el cual intentaba volar en zig-zag para despistarlos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Finalmente, se paró en un árbol, en cuya rama, en la cual se encontraban unos cuantos Pidgey más, se posó.

-¡Eh, baja aquí y pelea!- exclamó Rojo.

Todos los Pidgey gritaban a Rojo enfurecidos, el cual los miraba frustrado. De pronto, un grito nuevo a su espalda lo sorprendió, encontrándose con otro ave mucho más grande que los Pidgey manteniéndose en el aire a pocos palmos del suelo y mirándolo furioso. Rojo, sorprendido, sacó la Pokédex para recibir información.

"PIDGEOTTO"

"ESPECIE: Pájaro"

"PESO: 30,0 Kg."

"ALTURA: 1 m."

"TIPO: Normal / Volador"

"HABILIDADES: Vista Lince"

"Forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Muy protector de su amplio territorio, este Pokémon picoteará ferozmente a todo intruso."

Mientras daba pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del Pokémon que lentamente le iba reduciendo el espacio vital, Rojo leía la información de la Pokédex asimilándola, pensando lo peligroso que sería estar dentro del territorio del Pidgeotto, cuando tropezó con el árbol que tenía a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver el árbol y volvió a reparar en los Pidgey, que le gritaban furiosos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Él estaba en el territorio del Pidgeotto.

* * *

Un pequeño Rattata disfrutaba tranquilamente de su comida cuando unos ruidos cercanos atrajeron su atención. Curioso, abandonó la fruta que había convertido en su almuerzo para salir de entre la hierba que le servía como escondite pero que al mismo tiempo le tapaba la visión, y no pasó mucho hasta que un chorro de agua a presión lo golpeara volviendo a adentrarlo en la hierba. Molesto, cogió su fruta con los dientes y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Squery avanzaba delante de Hoja usando su Pistola Agua sobre todos los Rattata que se aparecieran ante ellos, lo cual hacía la marcha bastante lenta, aunque, por suerte para Hoja, los Rattata eran bastante asustadizos y solían huir al primer remojón. Hoja seguía pensando en las palabras de Azul, sabiendo que en parte, el chico tenía razón. Rattata era un Pokémon más, además bastante común, y, como entrenadora, debería enfrentarse en más de una ocasión a ese animal. Entonces, Hoja recordó la Pokédex, la cual sacó, y recordó la misión que le había encomendado el Profesor Oak: conseguir información sobre todos los Pokémon del mundo, para lo cual necesitaba capturarlos. Y eso incluía a Rattata.

Otro pequeño Rattata, escuchando jaleo, imitó a su semejante y salió de su escondite de entre la hierba para ver qué ocurría, encontrándose a una chica y un Squirtle que se alejaban de él. Algo en la chica olía bastante bien, y no parecían una amenaza, así que se acercó a la chica y empezó a caminar a su lado mientras chillaba para llamar su atención... Provocando que la chica lo viera y pegara un grito asustada.

-¡Squery, ayuda!

Squery se dio la vuelta y volvió a ejecutar otro Pistola Agua, ya bastante cansado. No creía que pudiera repetir ese ataque muchas veces más.

Como todos los anteriores, el Rattata desapareció entre la hierba y no volvió a dar señales de vida, ante lo cual Hoja respiró aliviada, aunque inmediatamente volvió a sus pensamientos y se planteó que al fin y al cabo, no hacía falta que ella recolectara la información de todos los Pokémon, solo de todos los que pudiera, ya que no era ella la única que había recibido esa misión, y la información de Rattata ya la conseguiría Rojo o Azul...

Y en ese momento, la determinación cruzó su mente. No podía dejar que Azul la superara en nada, y si para vencer a Azul debía de superar su miedo a esos Pokémon tan repelentes, eso es lo que debía hacer. Ella sería la primera en completar la Pokédex.

-¡Squery!- llamó a su Pokémon, que la miró curioso.- No ahuyentes al próximo Rattata, vamos a capturarlo.

La mirada de Squery reflejaba lo confuso y cansado que estaba, pero decidió acatar la orden, preparándose para el combate que se avecinaba.

* * *

El Pidgeotto agitaba sus alas desafiante dando a entender a Rojo que no era bienvenido y que iba a tener que combatir. Rojo miró a ambos lados pero se dio cuenta de que el animal le había cortado completamente una posible huída, así que no tendría más remedio que enfrentarse al Pájaro.

-Muy bien, Saur, ésto puede ser duro, ¿estás listo?

A Rojo le pareció que su Pokémon sonrió antes de colocarse en posición de combate delante del Pokémon Volador. El Pidgeotto lo miró con burla y se lanzó hacia él golpeándolo con el ala duramente.

-¡No te dejes avasallar, Saur! ¡Drenadoras!

Bulbasaur lanzó una semilla hacia Pidgeotto, pero este lo esquivó de inmediato y empezó a agitar sus alas elevando a Rojo y a Bulbasaur por el aire, haciéndolos chocar entre ellos. Rojo cayó al suelo y pronto Saur cayó encima suya, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago. Mientras se trataban de levantar, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, el Pidgeotto estaba encima de ellos propinándoles otro Ataque Ala que los volvió a derribar. Saur se levantó, mirando al Pidgeotto que volvía hacia ellos para ejecutar otro movimiento.

-Saur, espera a que se acerque y dale un buen Placaje.

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, Saur esperó en el sitio mientras Pidgeotto iba acelerando la velocidad y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó intentando golpearlo, pero lo único que lograron ambos Pokémon fue esquivarse mutuamente. Rojo se incorporó y se colocó junto a Saur, mirando hacia el Pidgeotto que volaba hacia ellos una vez más.

-¿Crees que puedes acertarle con unas Drenadoras?

Saur hizo un gesto que a Rojo le pareció un sí, así que se prepararon una vez más en lo que el Pidgeotto se acercaba.

-¡Ahora!

El Pokémon Volador se asustó cuando vio las Drenadoras que estuvieron a punto de alcanzarle, pero agitando sus alas a toda velocidad creó un Remolino que la desvió.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Rojo.

Aprovechando el movimiento, el Pidgeotto creó otro Tornado volviendo a levantar a Saur del suelo, el cual antes de caer al suelo derribó a su entrenador. Como pudo, Rojo se incorporó y, al ver el estado bastante crítico en que se encontraba Saur, se levantó y salió corriendo a encararse al Pidgeotto.

-¿¡Quieres dejarnos en paz, Pidgeotto!

Como era de esperar, la única respuesta fue otro golpe, esta vez propinado a toda velocidad, que hizo caer a Rojo de espaldas, donde vio que Saur se estaba levantando a duras penas mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de color a un verde más brillante.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó Rojo mientras miraba el cambio en su Bulbasaur.- ¿Has usado Desarrollo?

Bulbasaur lo miró con una expresión agotada y se adelantó listo para enfrentarse una vez más al Pidgeotto.

-Saur, estás demasiado cansado, no te esfuer...- y entonces las lecciones del Profesor Oak en la Academia Pokémon vinieron a la mente de Rojo.- Espera, eso no es Desarrollo... ¡Es Espesura!

Saur hizo un gesto de impaciencia mientras veía al Pidgeotto que volvía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Está bien, Saur, aprovecha tu Habilidad y dale tu mejor Látigo Cepa!

Y Saur sacó las enredaderas de su cuerpo con las que golpeó duramente al Pidgeotto, que fue golpeado contra el suelo, siendo derribado.

-¡Genial, Saur!- exclamó Rojo abrazándolo.- ¡Has estado genial!

Saur soltó un leve gemido antes de caer derrotado, agotado por el esfuerzo hecho.

-Sí, mejor descansa, te lo has ganado.

Y Rojo introdujo al Bulbasaur en su Poké Ball, para luego acercarse al Pidgeotto y darse cuenta de que aún le quedaban algo de fuerzas.

-Un momento...- murmuró Rojo, asustándose.

Y, a duras penas, el Pidgeotto reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para lanzar un desgarrador grito. Al instante, una bandada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto aparecieron de todos los árboles de la zona, dirigiéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad soltando gritos furiosos, que alarmaron a Rojo, el cual salió corriendo inmediatamente en la única dirección que todavía era segura: de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

Hoja levantó la vista curiosa al escuchar a todos los Pokémon Voladores que habían salido de todos lados volando en la misma dirección, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría. Por lo que ella sabía, no era época de migración... aunque no podía asegurarlo. Mientras pensaba en ello, notó como algo le hacía cosquillas en la pierna y al bajar la vista se encontró a otro de esos pequeños roedores Pokémon olfateándola, y estuvo a punto de volver a gritar, pero recordó su determinación de hacía un momento y se contuvo. Squery la miró interrogante mientras Hoja le hacía gestos para que se acercase, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le ordenó:

-Squery, ¡Placaje!

Squery salió corriendo hacia el Rattata y lo golpeó, de modo que éste rodó por el suelo, para luego levantarse molesto, y se encaró al Pokémon Tortuguita, lanzándose contra él con la boca abierta en par en par.

-¡Refugio!- exclamó Hoja.

Squery se introdujo en su caparazón, de forma que el Mordisco del Pokémon no solo no le hizo daño, sino que provocó que parte del diente del atacante se rompiera, el cual empezó a dar vueltas mientras gritaba lloroso.

-¡Y ahora, acaba con un Cabezazo!

Aprovechando la posición en que se encontraba, Squery solo sacó del caparazón las patas, cogiendo impulso para lanzarse contra el Rattata y finalmente, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, sacó la cabeza golpeando duramente al Rattata, que cayó rendido al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho, Squery! Y ahora...

Hoja sacó una de las Poké Balls que el Profesor Oak le había entregado y la lanzó contra el Pokémon herido, abriéndose y absorbiendo al Rattata, para luego empezar a agitarse en el suelo mientras Hoja y Squery miraban expectantes. Con un ruido seco, la Poké Ball dejó de moverse, indicando que el Ratón había sido capturado.

-¡Lo conseguimos, Squery! ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Tenemos un...!- y entonces Hoja recordó qué Pokémon había capturado.- Un Rattata...

Y bajó la cabeza desanimada.

* * *

Escoltado por varios hombres vestidos completamente de negro, Blaine entró en la sala de comunicaciones lentamente y con la cabeza agachada, su mente valorando cual sería la mejor manera de darle la noticia a la persona que llevaba alrededor de un año subvencionando su trabajo. La enorme pantalla que tenía delante suya mostraba a un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro y vestido con un traje negro, que mostraba impaciencia sentado tras un escritorio lleno de papeles y útiles de oficina.

-Espero que me contactes por algo importante, Blaine- decía el hombre de la pantalla-, sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado.

-Sí, señor Giovanni- respondió Blaine-. Hemos tenido un problema con el experimento.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- preguntó Giovanni antes de tomar un sorbo del café que tenía sobre la mesa.- ¿Ha vuelto a despertarse?

-No, no tiene nada que ver- respondió Blaine, buscando las mejores palabras para dar la noticia, aunque no las encontró-. Me temo que hemos perdido al ejemplar original- dijo finalmente tras una pequeña pausa.

La reacción de Giovanni fue la de esperar, su brazo cayó sobre la mesa dando un fuerte golpe y virando parte del café que tenía en la taza.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo ha pasado!

-No estamos seguros- mintió Blaine-, pero creemos que el Dr. Fuji puede haber sido el ladrón, nadie ha sabido nada de él desde el incidente.

-¿¡Fuji! ¿¡Así me paga ese desagradecido toda la ayuda que le he prestado! Espero que al menos el proyecto Mew2 siga adelante...

-¡Sí, señor!- se apresuró en decir Blaine.- Ya no necesitamos al original, el proyecto Mew2 ya está completamente creado y simplemente está bajo observación.

-Muy bien- dijo Giovanni mientras se recostaba en su silla, mientras parecía algo pensativo. Pronto volvió a hablar-. Pero creo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, cerraré mi tapadera por un tiempo mientras me encargo de limpiar vuestro desastre.

-Sí, señor, y hablando de eso- decía Blaine-, sería mejor que yo volviera a mi Gimnasio, así que, si me disculpa...

-Muy bien, Blaine, puedes retirarte- respondió Giovanni-. Estaremos en contacto. Quiero que se me reporte cualquier cosa que ocurra a partir de ahora.

-Así será.

La pantalla se apagó y Blaine se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta. Suspiró aliviado en parte, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que corría su amigo, allí donde estuviera.

* * *

Rojo corría desesperado oyendo los gritos de los Pidgey y los Pidgeotto a su espalda. No sabía la distancia que los separaba, ya que no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, pero era más que evidente que los Pidgey no podían volar excesívamente rápido, ya que sus gritos cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos. Sin embargo, los Pidgeotto eran otro cantar, ya que, aunque no tenía pinta de que le estuvieran ganando mucho terreno, tampoco parecía que estuviera perdiéndolos.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de Rojo, un nuevo grito se destacó entre todos los demás. La curiosidad pudo con él y se giró para ver otro Pokémon más grande que todos los demás adelantándo a todos los Pidgeotto sin ningún esfuerzo y dirigiéndose hacia él a toda velocidad, estando enseguida sobre él para propinarle un buen Ataque Rápido que lo derribó. Rojo dio varias vueltas por el suelo y, cuando por fin se quedó quieto, levantó la vista, viendo a un par de metros de él su Pokédex y la Poké Ball de Saur. Intentó estirarse para cogerlas, cuando de pronto notó como un enorme viento empezó a levantarlo, y pronto se vio dando vueltas en el tremendo Tornado que el nuevo Pokémon estaba creando con sus alas.

Mientras intentaba coger algo de estabilidad dando vueltas en el Tornado, Rojo pudo ver cómo la Pokédex volaba hacia él y, estirando el brazo, logró agarrarla y dirigirla hacia el animal que le estaba atacando.

"PIDGEOT"

"ESPECIE: Pajaro"

"PESO: 39,5 Kg."

"ALTURA: 1,5 m."

"TIPO: Normal / Volador"

"HABILIDADES: Vista Lince"

"Forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Este Pokémon vuela a velocidad Mach 2. Sus grandes garras son armas muy peligrosas."

Pronto, el Pidgeot dejó de hacer su ataque de modo que Rojo cayó duramente contra el suelo, viendo como la Poké Ball también caía, abriéndose por el golpe, y dejando a un bastante magullado Saur completamente expuesto.

-¡Saur!- exclamó Rojo mientras se ponía en pie corriendo hacia su Pokémon, pero el Pidgeot le propinó un tremendo Ataque Ala que lo tumbó hacia atrás.

Unos cuantos Pidgeotto aprovecharon que el Pidgeot se había centrado en el entrenador y había dejado solo al Pokémon, y se lanzaron todos contra él. Rojo volvió a llamar a su Pokémon mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque del Pidgeot, y salió corriendo hacia él a pesar de saber que estaba muy lejos para llegar a tiempo, cuando de entre la hierba apareció una pequeña figura amarilla que empezó a lanzar descargas eléctricas a cada uno de los Pidgeotto, derribándolos de un solo golpe a cada uno mientras daba unos gritos que Rojo reconoció:

-Pikapikapikapikaaaa... ¡CHUUUUUUU!

El Pidgeot dejó de intentar atacar a Rojo al percatarse de lo ocurrido, y miró hacia el pequeño recién llegado, que miraba felizmente hacia Rojo.

-¡Pika pikachu!- exclamó felizmente el Pokémon.

-¿Un... Pikachu?

Reconociendo la nueva amenaza, el Pidgeot salió volando hacia el Pikachu, el cual se preparó para lanzar otra descarga idéntica a las anteriores. Rojo se levantó y salió corriendo hacia Saur, sabiendo que el Pikachu no tendría problemas en derrotar al Pidgeot gracias a la ventaja que los Pokémon Eléctricos tienen sobre los Voladores.

Sin embargo, la cosa no salió como Rojo ni el Pikachu esperaban, ya que unos metros antes de llegar al Pikachu, el Pidgeot se detuvo y empezó a agitar sus alas, creando otro Tornado, esta vez bastante mayor, en el que se vieron inmersos Rojo, Saur y el Pokémon Eléctrico.

Rojo miró hacia su Pokémon y, al ver su cara de sufrimiento, intentó hacer lo posible por moverse dentro del Tornado mientras objetos de todo tipo impactaban contra él, hasta que reconoció uno de esos objetos: la Poké Ball de Saur. Tras haber sido golpeado en la cara por ella, Rojo la agarró y la usó para recoger a su Pokémon, guardándola a buen recaudo en su mochila, aunque el esfuerzo y la concentración que todo ésto implicó provocó que no se diera cuenta de que Pidgeot estaba dejando de mover el aire, lo que provocó que poco a poco el Tornado perdiera fuerza hasta que el aire volvió a quedar estable. Viendo la altura a la que se encontraba, Rojo intentó moverse mientras caía hasta que consiguió caer sobre un árbol y agarrarse a sus ramas, evitando el fuerte golpe que se habría llevado de caer contra el suelo. En ese momento, Rojo recordó al Pokémon Eléctrico y lo buscó por todos lados.

Por su parte, el pequeño Pikachu, al ver el estado de Saur, había intentado sin resultado acercarse a él en el Tornado para ayudarlo. Por suerte, pronto vio que el joven entrenador había logrado introducirlo en la Poké Ball, poniéndolo a salvo, así que se volvió a concentrar en el enemigo, y sus nuevos movimientos se concentraron en acercarse lo más posible al Pájaro Pokémon, consiguiendo salir del Tornado para caer encima suya, momento en el que el Pidgeot dejó de agitar sus alas asustado por lo que el pequeño roedor pudiera hacerle.

Rojo vio al Pigeot sacudiéndose intentando quitarse al Pikachu de encima, y salió corriendo hacia ellos. A pesar de que el Pikachu parecía estar controlando la situación, se notaba que los movimientos del Pidgeot estaban haciéndole pasar un mal rato, así que Rojo intentó animarlo.

-¡Usa un Onda Trueno! ¡Así no se podrá mover!

El Pikachu escuchó a Rojo e inmediatamente usó el ataque, lanzando una onda eléctrica sobre Pidgeot que paralizó todo su cuerpo, de modo que empezó a caer en picado. El Pikachu saltó para evitar caer con el Pidgeot, pero lo cierto era que él también se iba a llevar un buen golpe... si no fuera porque Rojo salió corriendo para ponerse de colchón en el lugar donde el Pokémon iba a caer, el cual rebotó sobre el entrenador y cayó de pie en tierra firme.

-¡Pika!- exclamó contento.

Los dos entonces centraron una vez más su vista en el Pidgeot, el cual intentaba aún levantarse para atacar, pero la Parálisis era más fuerte que él y acabó cediendo y dejándose caer. Rojo suspiró aliviado mientras miraba al Pokémon que le había salvado.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin tí.

-Pikaaa- dijo el Pokémon contento.

-Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué me has ayudado?- Rojo se quedó pensando un momento.- Por lo que he visto, parece que entiendes el lenguaje humano, así que no puedes ser salvaje, debes de haber estado en alguna Poké Ball- entonces, Rojo recordó lo que había ocurrido esa mañana antes de recibir a Saur.- ¡Un momento! ¿No serás tu el Pikachu que capturó el Profesor Oak esta mañana?

El Pokémon asintió feliz.

-Vaya, qué faena... Debería volver a Pueblo Paleta para devolverte ahora, pero... Se me haría de noche y no podría salir hasta mañana.

El Pikachu lo miraba confundido mientras el entrenador se debatía sobre qué hacer.

-¡Ya lo tengo! En el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde hay un PC con el que podré comunicarme con el Profesor Oak. ¡Lo llamaré desde allí!

Entonces Rojo se incorporó y se preparó para terminar la Ruta.

-Bueno... Ya que no sé cual es tu mote... O si de por sí tienes alguno... Te llamaré Pika, ¿te parece?

-¡Pikachu!- exclamó feliz el Pokémon mientras saltaba al hombro de Rojo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Cuidado o me...!

Pero Rojo se sorprendió al ver que no ocurrió nada cuando el Pokémon Eléctrico se subió a su hombro.

-Vaya, no me has paralizado... ¿No se suponía que tu Habilidad era la Electricidad Estática?

-¿Pika?- volvió a preguntar confuso el Pokémon.

-Bueno, no importa, ¡nos vamos hacia la Ciudad Verde!

Sin embargo, a escasos metros de ellos, una criatura los miraba furioso. Derrotado y humillado, el Pidgeot sabía que aún le quedaban fuerzas para intentar un último ataque, y era lo que necesitaba para devolverle a ese Pikachu y al humano todo lo que le habían hecho, así que, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el Pidgeot se levantó y salió volando hacia los dos, no siendo notado hasta que era demasiado tarde para que intentaran esquivarlo.

-¡Fer, Hiper Colmillo!

Y un enorme Ratón apareció mordiendo al Pokémon Volador que, finalmente, cayó derrotado al suelo.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó Rojo, cuando vio aparecer a un chico que devolvió al Raticate a una Poké Ball.

-Muy bien, Fer, has estado genial.

-Vaya...- murmuró Rojo, sorprendido por lo cerca que había estado el ataque.- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó luego hablando con el recién llegado.

-Así que era a tí a quién perseguían todos esos Pidgeotto, ¿eh?

-Sí, me han dado algunos problemas, la verdad.

-Meterse en territorio de Pidgeotto y Pidgeot no es algo muy recomendable sin unos Pokémon lo bastante fuertes. ¿Eres nuevo entrenando?

-Pues sí...- reconoció avergonzado Rojo.- Hoy recibí a mi Bulbasaur y... Bueno, este Pikachu ni siquiera es mío, tengo que devolverlo desde que pueda...

-Ya veo... Entonces sería mejor que volvieras al camino si no quieres volver a verte en problemas.

-Vaya... Supongo que debí desviarme persiguiendo a aquel Pidgey...- dijo Rojo recordando.

-Eso me recuerda... Espera un momento.

El chico sacó de su cinturón una extraña Poké Ball de color azul en vez de rojo y la lanzó contra el Pidgeot que aún seguía insconciente en el suelo, atrapándolo.

-¿Eso es...?- preguntó Rojo, señalando la extraña Poké Ball.

-Una Super Ball... Son más efectivas que las Poké Balls... Aunque claro, también son más caras- el chico guardó su Super Ball en su cinturón, y luego volvió a hablar-. Bueno... Mira, sígueme, te enseñaré la forma más rápida de volver al camino.

Los dos caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron a una pendiente llena de piedras más allá de la cual Rojo pudo ver el camino principal de la Ruta.

-Como ves, el camino no está muy lejos desde aquí, solo tienes que saltar estas piedras y estarás allí.

-Vaya, ¡muchas gracias!- dijo Rojo.

-De nada, ¡suerte en tu entrenamiento!

Y Rojo empezó a saltar para poder poner rumbo a Ciudad Verde... y así poder curar a Saur.

* * *

-¡Squery, ahí hay otro!

A pesar de haber capturado uno, Hoja seguía temerosa de los Rattata de la Ruta 1, así que habían comenzado una vez más con la estrategia de que Squery fuera usando su Pistola Agua contra los que fueran apareciendo. Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando Squery intentó usar el ataque, nada salió de su boca: estaba demasiado agotado.

-¿No me has oído, Squery? ¡Pistola Agua!- se asustó Hoja.

Pero Squery cayó hacia atrás y se quedó sentado intentando recuperar el aliento mientras los Rattata empezaban a llegar, poniendo a la chica histérica.

-¡Squery, haz algo!

Squery se levantó como pudo e intentó golpear a uno de los Rattata, pero su cansancio provocó que el ataque ni siquiera diera en el blanco y solo logró enfurecer a los pequeños Pokémon, que se lanzaron sobre él.

-¡No, Squery!- decía Hoja mientras lo devolvía a su Poké Ball. Luego, cogió la otra Poké Ball de su bolsillo.- Bueno... Supongo que tú también eres uno de mis Pokémon, ¿no? ¡Adelante, Rattie!

Y el pequeño nuevo Rattata de Hoja salió, pero completamente agotado y aún adolorido de su combate contra Squery, convirtiéndose en presa fácil de todos sus semejantes que lo atacaron del mismo modo que a Squery.

-¡Rattie, vuelve!- se alarmó Hoja devolviéndolo a la Poké Ball.- ¿Y ahora... qué hago?

Mientras Hoja se debatía sobre sus opciones, todos los Rattata empezaron a saltar a su alrededor gritando mientras la chica intentaba esquivarlos pidiéndoles que la dejaran tranquila cada vez más desesperada. Tan asustada estaba que no reparó en una piedra del suelo, con la que tropezó y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose y perdiendo el conocimiento, aunque, justo antes de caer, creyó ver una criatura de plumas marrones con alas rojizas y un pequeño pico encorvado lanzarse a toda velocidad contra los Rattata.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Y en el próximo episodio...

·AZUL: Parece que la Ruta 1 no era tan dura si dos perdedores como vosotros habeis conseguido llegar hasta la Ciudad Verde...

·ROJO: ¡Voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras! ¡Pelea!

·AZUL: Pero si tu Bulbasaur está hecho polvo...

·ROJO: Vaya, tienes razón...

·HOJA: Espera, ¿y yo cómo he llegado aquí?

·AZUL: Menudo par... ¿Y vosotros se supone que sois mis rivales?

·ROJO: En el próximo episodio: ¡La Academia Pokémon! ¡El punto fuerte de Azul!

·PIKACHU: ¡Pika!

* * *

Bien, aquí termino el segundo episodio de Pokémon Journal, ya empezamos a meternos al lío de este fic, las Pokédex se empiezan a llenar, los protagonistas empiezan a capturar algún que otro Pokémon... La verdad es que le estoy poniendo muchas ganas y me estoy trabajando mucho los episodios, por lo cual es probable que la frecuencia de publicación sea, como estais viendo, mensual, pero prometo que la tardanza entre un episodio y otro es para daros los mejores episodios que mi cabeza pueda pensar (los cuales espero sean de vuestro agrado). Al igual que en el episodio anterior, pido a los lectores que se den un paseo por mi perfil, y, por supuesto, sería de agradecer algún comentario acerca del fic, me gustaría saber si está gustando o no, y cuales cosas gustan más, cuales menos, ¡e incluso qué Pokémon o personaje quereis ver pronto!

NOTA ACLARATORIA: Como ya habrán notado, este fanfiction se basa solo en los juegos e intenta ser lo más fiel posible a estos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de intentar influenciarme lo menos posible por el anime y el manga Pokémon Special (el único manga que he leído de Pokémon), es evidente que de forma consciente o insconciente, alguna idea sacaré de estas fuentes, siendo la más evidente de momento los motes de los Pokémon, que muchos ireis reconociendo ya que muchos de ellos son sacados o inspirados por motes del manga. Espero que no les moleste esta pequeña licencia que me tomo, sobre todo considerando que no afecta a la trama más allá del hecho de que los Pokémon tengan motes (algo que sí creo importante para la trama, independientemente del mote que sea).


	3. Chapter 3

En capítulos anteriores, tres chicos comenzaron su viaje para convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon tras recibir cada uno un Pokémon del eminente Profesor Oak. El primer desafío, la Ruta 1, fue superado a duras penas por uno de ellos, Rojo, quien, a pesar de que su Bulbasaur fuera derrotado, tuvo la oportuna ayuda de un Pikachu que se había fugado del Laboratorio del profesor unas horas antes. Menos suerte tendría Hoja, cuyos Squirtle y Rattata fueron derrotados por una manada de Rattata que acabaron derribando a la chica, perdiendo ésta el conocimiento y quedando a merced de los pequeños roedores...

* * *

Tras un largo día de soportar los accidentados terrenos de la Ruta 1, la agradable sensación del suelo de cemento de las aceras de la Ciudad Verde hicieron las delicias de los pies del joven nieto del Profesor Oak. Azul miró al Pidgey que, al ver que su entrenador se paraba, se posó en su hombro para descansar sus alas, y lo introdujo en su Poké Ball: ya el entrenamiento se había acabado por este día. Empezó a andar camino hacia el Centro Pokémon mientras se daba el lujo de bostezar abiertamente pensando en el merecido descanso que iba a tener, cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados a su espalda.  
Al girarse, Azul reconoció a la figura que pasó a solo unos metros de él en su misma dirección adelantándole, aunque iba demasiado apresurada como para reparar en cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. Se trataba de Rojo, uno de los chicos que esa mañana habían recibido un Pokémon de parte del Profesor Oak, el abuelo de Azul, para comenzar su entrenamiento Pokémon. Además, junto a Rojo corría un pequeño Ratón de tipo Eléctrico conocido como Pikachu, lo cual confundió a Azul, aunque se encogió de hombros y se planteó que ya haría preguntas cuando se lo encontrara en el Centro Pokémon un rato más tarde.

* * *

Una señal se iluminó en la pared al tiempo que una melodía conocida inundaba el salón, indicando que el equipo Pokémon de algún entrenador habría sido revitalizado por completo. El entrenador en cuestión aguardaba impaciente leyendo un periódico, vestido con un caro traje y llevando consigo un maletín de cuero, con aspecto de ser alguien importante. Y de hecho, lo era, ya que nadie en el Centro Pokémon ignoraba de quién se trataba, y todos murmuraban preguntándose qué habría llevado a tal persona a tener que acudir a un Centro Pokémon.  
Giovanni miró la señal y se levantó, acercándose a la enfermera que, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, le entregó sus Poké Balls, e inmediatamente liberó una de ellas, saliendo una felina que empezó a ronronear frotándose con su entrenador, el cual lo acarició para luego hacerle un gesto indicándole que lo siguiera, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del Centro Pokémon. Lo que los entrenadores de la sala no sospechaban era que Giovanni no necesitaba realmente pasar por el Centro Pokémon. Pero, además de que le gustaba asegurarse de que sus Pokémon estuvieran en plena forma antes del viaje que estaba a punto de realizar, quería que recordaran haberle visto por la ciudad para no despertar sospechas una vez hubiera comenzado la búsqueda de ese científico ingrato que le había robado su descubrimiento más valioso.  
Las puertas automáticas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron cuando Giovanni se acercó, pero no había dado más de dos pasos en el exterior cuando un joven chaval que venía como loco chocó con él, derribándose mutuamente. La Persian de Giovanni en ese momento se encaró con el Pikachu que acompañaba al chaval, mirándose furiosos.  
-Relájate, Persian, es una pérdida de tiempo- decía Giovanni a su Pokémon mientras se levantaba y se encaraba con el chico-. Y tú, a ver si tienes más cuidado.  
-¡Tengo prisa!- se excusó un molesto muchacho.  
-La prisa no justifica la imprudencia- respondió el hombre, mientras se sacudía la ropa y recogía su maletín.  
-¿¡Qué me estás llamando!- exclamaba aún más molesto el chico.  
-No te he llamado nada- respondió mientras reanudaba su camino-. Y más te vale controlar ese mal genio.  
-¡Eh, no me ignores!- exclamaba el chico.- ¡Vuelve aquí para que te demuestre mi mal genio! Pika, lánzale un Impactrueno a ese Persian.  
-¡Pika!- dijo el Pikachu asintiendo y luego salió corriendo lanzando el ataque.  
Sin embargo, Giovanni había oído el comentario del chico y tuvo tiempo de lanzar una Poké Ball de la cual salió un Pokémon rocoso con un cuerno en la cara que recibió el impacto del ataque en su cuerno, sin sufrir ningún daño.  
-¿Qué...?- se asustó el chico.- ¿Un... Rhyhorn...?  
-No deberías atacar por la espalda desconociendo el potencial de tu oponente- decía Giovanni-. ¡Rhyhorn, Ataque Furia!  
-¡Charmander, ataca!  
Giovanni y el chico miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron un Charmander aparecer excavando desde el suelo justo debajo de Rhyhorn, golpeando duramente al Pokémon de Roca antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra el Pikachu.  
-¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres!- preguntó furioso el hombre mientras recogía a su Rhyhorn.  
-¿No te parece que atacar de un modo tan indiscriminado a un entrenador novato es abusar?- decía el entrenador del Charmander llegando, con sus manos en los bolsillos y una actitud bastante engreída.  
Giovanni sonrió ocultando su irritación, se dio la vuelta y les dirigió unas últimas palabras.  
-Niños insolentes... Más os valdría controlar mejor esas bocazas que teneis.  
Y, dicho ésto, reanudó su camino.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el entrenador recién llegado al otro.  
-¡Podría haberle derrotado yo solo!- exclamó exaltado el primero de los entrenadores.- ¡No hacía falta que te metieras!  
-Claro, seguro, usando un Pokémon Eléctrico... La próxima vez, al menos usa a tu Bulbasaur si vas a luchar con un Pokémon de tipo Tierra. Y, por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado ese Pikachu?  
-¿Este Pikachu...?  
Y el chico salió corriendo al interior del Centro Pokémon al recordar sus tareas pendientes respecto a ambos Pokémon.

* * *

·CAPÍTULO 3: ¡La Academia Pokémon! ¡El punto fuerte de Azul!

* * *

En una pequeña casa de Pueblo Paleta, una joven chica trabaja atareadamente en la cocina mientras un pequeño Oddish se frota feliz contra su pierna.  
-Ya basta, Sweeshy- decía la chica divertida.- Estoy trabajando, ¿no lo ves?  
Un ruido desde la puerta les indicó que ésta había sido abierta e, imaginando quién sería el recién llegado, el Oddish salió corriendo a recibirlo, encontrándose con un agotado anciano que fue arrastrando los pies hasta que se dejó caer en el sofá. Sweeshy saltó a su regazo y lo miró entre curioso y preocupado.  
-Hola, Sweeshy, ¿qué tal?- lo saludo el hombre mientras lo acariciaba.  
-¡Abuelo! La comida estará lista en un momento- anunció la chica desde la cocina.  
-¡Muchas gracias, Dalia!  
-¿Qué tal el día? Se le ve agotado- seguía hablando la chica.  
-Hemos tenido problemas con un pequeño Pokémon rebelde que nos ha tenido todo el día ordenando el desastre que dejó montado antes de escapar, así que no ha sido un día especialmente productivo.  
-Vaya, qué mala suerte- decía Dalia sacando ya la comida-, ¿qué Pokémon era?  
-Un dichoso Pikachu- respondió Oak.  
Antes de que pudieran empezar a comer, el PC que tenían en el salón empezó a emitir un sonido que indicaba que alguien quería ponerse en contacto con el Profesor.  
-Debe de ser alguno de los nuevos entrenadores- comentó el Profesor Oak-, será mejor que conteste.  
Y, suspirando profundamente, el Profesor Oak se levantó y se dirigió al PC, pulsando un botón para recibir la llamada.  
-Aquí el Profesor Oak, ¿qué desea?- dijo antes siquiera de que la imagen hubiera aparecido en la pantalla.  
-¡Hola, Profesor Oak! ¡Soy Rojo, estoy en Ciudad Ver...!  
Pero antes de que Rojo pudiera seguir hablando, la pantalla se activó y en el hombro del entrenador el Profesor pudo ver un familiar Pokémon amarillo con rayas rojas que miraba curioso a la pantalla, provocando que el Profesor se levantara pegando un grito que sorprendió a Rojo.  
-¡Es él! ¡Es él!  
Ante la reacción del hombre, Dalia se acercó al PC a ver qué estaba pasando.  
-¿Euh? ¿Qué?- preguntó Rojo, confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería el Profesor.- ¡Ah, sí! Entonces, éste es su Pikachu, ¿verdad, Profesor?  
-¿¡Qué hace ahí! ¿¡Dónde lo encontraste!- preguntaba un aún tenso Profesor.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que él me encontró a mí y me ayudó contra los Pokémon de la Ruta 1 cuando Saur cayó derrotado.  
-¿En serio te vencieron una panda de Rattata y Pidgey?- dijo la voz de alguien que pronto apareció en la pantalla.  
-¡Vaya, Azul!- se alegró el Profesor.- ¡Tú también has llegado a Ciudad Verde!  
-¡Hola, hermanito!- saludó Dalia.  
-¡Fue una bandada de Pidgeotto y Pidgeot!- se defendió un furioso Rojo.  
-¿Pidgeotto y Pidgeot? ¿En la Ruta 1?- se rió Azul.- ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿No serían unos Pidgey que estaban más gordos de lo habitual?  
-¡Es en serio!- se defendía Rojo.  
-Tranquilos, chicos- intentaba calmar los ánimos Oak-, solo tenemos que mirar la Pokédex de Rojo para comprobarlo.  
Rojo sacó su Pokédex y empezó a pasar páginas hasta que encontró a los dos Pokémon Pájaro.  
-¿Lo ves?  
-Déjame ver eso- dijo Azul quitándole la Pokédex.- ¿Qué? ¿Área: Ruta 1? ¿Cómo es posible?  
-¡Te dije que no me lo estaba inventando!  
-Bueno, a veces cosas como esas pasan- decía el Profesor-. Al fin y al cabo, los Pokémon son seres vivos que pueden moverse libremente por todos lados, no se les puede catalogar como si programas de ordenador se tratasen. Y ya que estamos con las Pokédex, enviadme vuestros datos, estoy deseando ver lo que estais consiguiendo.  
Ambos hicieron cada uno lo propio, enviando sus datos inmediatamente al Profesor.  
-Bien, veamos... Azul, ya tienes cuatro Pokémon, ¡felicidades! Vas por buen camino. Respecto a tí, Rojo, podrías haber aprovechado la Ruta 1 para capturar algún Pokémon.  
-Yo... Ésto... Bueno...  
Azul se permitió una sonrisa maligna mientras Rojo bajaba la cabeza.  
-Bueno, cambiando de tema- decía Rojo intentando desviar la atención-, ¿cómo le mando su Pikachu, Profesor?  
Oak lo miró horrorizado con la idea de volver a tener a ese demonio cerca suya, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.  
-¡Ya sé!- dijo de forma energética.- Por lo que veo, a ese Pokémon pareces haberle gustado así que, ¿qué tal si te mando su Poké Ball y lo sumas a tu equipo? Así compensaría que no hayas capturado nada aún...  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Rojo ilusionado.  
-¡Por supuesto!- decía Oak, contento de poder olvidarse por fin del Ratón Eléctrico.- Solo espera un momento.  
El Profesor se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado las cosas que había traído del Laboratorio, y entre ellas encontró una Poké Ball que conectó al PC, siendo teletransportada inmediatamente al PC del Centro Pokémon.  
-Ahí tienes la Poké Ball de ese Pikachu, aunque he de advertirte, cuando estaba aquí en el Laboratorio demostró una cierta aversión a estar dentro de la Poké Ball.  
-¿Aversión?- se sorprendió Rojo.  
-¿De verdad hay Pokémon a los que no les gusta las Poké Ball?- preguntó sorprendido Azul.  
-Es la primera vez que veo un caso así, pero supongo que no debe de ser tan raro- decía el Profesor, en parte como explicación y en parte como conclusiones para sí mismo.  
Azul miró confundido al rebelde Pokémon y se sonrió divertido al imaginarse lo duro que iba a ser para Rojo el entrenamiento. De pronto, una conmoción llamó la atención de los dos chavales, que miraron hacia un punto que el Profesor no podía ver en la pantalla.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba el Profesor.- ¿Qué está pasando?  
-¡Creo que es Hoja!- exclamó Rojo.- ¡Lo llamamos luego, Profesor!  
-¿Hoja?- decía el Profesor.- ¡Espera, Rojo, no cuelgues! ¿Qué pasa con...?  
El Profesor suspiró resignado mirando la pantalla que rezaba "llamada finalizada".

* * *

El terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba notando le fue haciendo recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco. Incómoda, intentó encontrar una mejor postura en la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no recordaba haberse ido a dormir. Agitada, se levantó encontrándose en una sala completamente extraña, junto a una extraña Pokémon rosada que la miraba curiosa.  
-¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...?- preguntaba nerviosa la chica, mientras el Pokémon la invitaba a recostarse de nuevo.  
-Estás en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde- escuchó una familiar voz a su izquierda, y volvió a levantarse agitada al reconocer a los dos chicos que estaban ahí sentados. La Pokémon empezaba a irritarse mientras intentaba una vez más que se tumbara.  
-¡Azul! ¡Y Rojo!- exclamó sorprendida.  
-¡Hola, Hoja!- saludó con una sonrisa Rojo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Ese chichón se ve muy mal...  
-¿Chichón?- preguntó la chica, tocándose la cabeza y quejándose al notar el dolor, mientras hacia caso a la Pokémon y se volvía a tumbar.  
-Te encontraron tirada en la Ruta 1 con un golpe bastante duro en la cabeza- explicaba Azul-. La enfermera y este Chansey te han estado cuidando a tí y a tus dos Pokémon.  
-¿Qué? ¡Cierto! ¡Mis pokémon!- se asustó Hoja levantándose, mientras la Chansey soltaba un ruido que indicaba su descontento con la actitud de la chica.  
-Tranquila, aquí están- decía la enfermera entrando con una bandeja sobre la que habían dos Poké Balls que entregó a la chica- Y aquí está tu mochila.  
-Oh... Gracias...  
-No me la des a mí, dáselas al entrenador que te encontró y te trajo, está en la recepción esperando que curemos a su Spearow- explicaba la enfermera.  
-Por lo visto, te encontró en la Ruta 1 rodeada de Rattata- comentaba Azul-, ¿seguías huyendo de ellos como una posesa?  
-¡No!- exclamó Hoja.- ¡Estaba luchando contra ellos! ¡Además, he logrado capturar uno!  
-Pues no deberías agotar tanto a tus Pokémon- la regañó la enfermera-. A tu Squirtle no le quedaba ni un solo PP.  
-¿PP?- preguntó Rojo, confundido.  
-PP viene de Puntos de Poder- explicó Azul-. Es como se le llama a la energía que le queda a un Pokémon para realizar ataques. Cuando un Pokémon está demasiado agotado y no puede realizar ningún tipo de ataques, se dice que sus PP se han agotado. Es algo que cualquier entrenador debería saber...- dijo finalmente mirando con cara de fastidio al otro chico.  
Rojo gruñó furioso ante el reproche de Azul, mientras Hoja pensaba.  
-Por eso Squery no pudo usar su Pistola Agua y simplemente atacaba como podía...  
-Se llama Combate- siguió Azul-, es el ataque que los Pokémon usan cuando no les quedan PP. El problema de ese ataque es que el Pokémon, del agotamiento, es muy probable que se comporte de una manera bastante errática, haciéndose daño a sí mismo en el proceso.  
Hoja bajó la cabeza apenada al darse cuenta de su ignorancia respecto a los ataques de los Pokémon.  
-Bueno, no hay nada que lamentar- decía la enfermera-, tus Pokémon y tú estais bien y mañana podreis continuar vuestro viaje. Así que, si me haceis el favor, es hora de que todos nos vayamos a la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los tres chicos y sus Pokémon desayunaban tranquilamente en una de las salas del Centro Pokémon. Desde que se habían levantado, no se habían dirigido la palabra: ni Rojo ni Hoja querían hablar con Azul, el cual no tenía ningún interés en hablar con ninguno de los dos. Mientras comían, un hombre con un Pajarito al hombro, acompañado de una niña pequeña, se acercaron a su mesa.  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó, mirando a la chica del grupo.  
-Eh... Sí- dijo sorprendida.  
-Me alegro- comentó, complacido-, y supongo que Speary también, después de haberte defendido de todos esos Rattata.  
-¡Ah!- se sorprendió Hoja.- ¿Usted fue quién me trajo al Centro Pokémon? ¡Muchas gracias, señor!  
-¡Papá es muy guay!- exclamó la niña.  
-Pero no me puedo quedar con el mérito- decía el hombre.- Speary fue el auténtico héroe de esta historia.  
El Pokémon chillaba contento ante los elogios que su entrenador le daba, mientras éste le hacía cosquillas bajo el pico.  
-Pero si no hubiera tenido un entrenador, Hoja seguiría tirada en la Ruta 1- comentó Azul intentando mostrar desinterés, aunque en realidad estaba molesto con tanto peloteo hacia el Pokémon Volador.  
-Razón no te falta- se rio el hombre-, pero si no fuera por él, probablemente yo nunca la hubiera encontrado.  
Azul soltó un gruñido de fastidio y siguió comiendo, ignorando la conversación.  
-Bueno, la próxima vez ten más cuidado- dijo el hombre a Hoja-, ya puedo estar tranquilo viendo que estás sana y salva. Y por cierto, no vuelvas a llevar queso en tu mochila si no quieres verte rodeada de tantos Rattata. Tenías que ver el festín que se estaban dando cuando te encontré- se rió.  
-¿Queso?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida.  
-El queso es el alimento favorito de los Rattata- decía Azul, irritado por la ignorancia de sus compañeros.  
-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- exclamaba Hoja haciendo una reverencia al hombre.  
El hombre se despidió y abandonó el Centro Pokémon con su hija. En ese momento, por fin empezó una conversación entre los entrenadores.  
-¡Eso ha sido muy descortés por tu parte!- reprochó Hoja a Azul.  
-¿El qué?- preguntó éste con indiferencia.  
-¡Lo que le has dicho sobre los Pokémon y los entrenadores!- seguía Hoja.- ¿Por qué tenías que soltar eso?  
Azul volvió a gruñir de fastidio.  
-Odio esa actitud de "los Pokémon son los héroes, los Pokémon se merecen todo el mérito"- decía Azul-. Por el amor de Dios, los entrenadores estamos para algo.  
-Pero si un Pokémon hace algo bien, se merece que lo feliciten, lo quieras o no.  
-Esa es la actitud que os hace débiles a los entrenadores como vosotros- dijo Azul, señalando a los dos chicos.  
-¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas débil?- exclamó Rojo, que había estado toda la conversación sin decir ni pío.  
-¿Y por qué no te lo iba a llamar?- respondió Azul.- ¿Recuerdas que los dos Pokémon que tienes te los ha regalado mi abuelo, y que el Pokémon que te salvó el trasero en la Ruta 1 ni siquiera era tuyo en ese momento?  
Rojo intentó responder a eso, pero no encontró ningún argumento válido, así que, furioso, golpeó la mesa mientras se levantaba.  
-¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Te reto a otro combate, y así comprobaremos quién es el débil!  
Azul lo miró incrédulo, y tras soltar una leve risa respondió:  
-Está bien, si quieres que te vuelva a machacar- respondió-. Pero al menos déjame desayunar en paz.  
Un rugido del estómago de Rojo le indicó que él también necesitaba terminar de comer, y eso empezó a hacer a toda prisa, mientras sus dos rivales lo miraban sorprendidos.

* * *

En una plaza cercana al Centro POkémon, Rojo y Azul se miraban decididamente, mientras Hoja esperaba sentada a no mucha distancia de ellos.  
-Bien, para no ponértelo tan difícil, solo usaré a Eevee para este combate- decía Azul-. De todos modos, no voy a necesitar mas.  
-¿¡Qué!- respondió Rojo indignado.- ¡Pues sí tú solo vas a usar a Eevee, yo solo usaré a Pika!  
-Tú mismo- se reía Azul-, aunque te recomendaría usar también a tu Bulbasaur si quieres tener alguna posibilidad.  
-¡No, quiero que el combate sea en igualdad de condiciones!- exclamaba Rojo.  
-Para que fuera en igualdad de condiciones, tendría que enfrentarme con alguien que supiera entrenar de verdad.  
Rojo hizo un gesto de fastidio con ese comentario pero, cansado de discutir con Azul, decidió ignorarlo.  
-¡Muy bien, Pika! ¿Estás preparado?- le dijo Rojo a su Pokémon.  
Azul sacó una Poké Ball de su cinturón y la abrió, liberando a Eevee.  
-¡Prepárate, Eevee! ¡Al ataque!  
Los dos entrenadores se miraron un instante para asegurarse de que el otro estuviera preparado, y el combate comenzó.  
-¡Eevee, Ataque Arena!  
-¡Pika, Impactrueno!  
Eevee empezó a levantar arena a toda velocidad con sus patas cegando al Pokémon Eléctrico, el cual soltó una descarga eléctrica que no golpeó nada, al no poder ver dónde estaba su enemigo.  
-¡Pika, no!  
-¡Ahora un Ataque Rápido, Eevee!- exclamó Azul.- ¡Pero esquiva la cola y las mejillas!  
Eevee salió corriendo hacia el Pikachu golpeándolo duramente en el estómago. Pika se levantó un tanto adolorido y miró desafiante a su rival.  
-¡Intenta otro Impactrueno, Pika!  
-¡Otro Ataque Rápido, Eevee!  
Pika, aún un tanto cegado por la arena que había entrado en sus ojos, intentaba enfocar para ver al Pokémon de Azul, viéndolo demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba encima suyo golpeándolo, dejándolo bastante maltrecho.  
-¡Pika!- exclamó Rojo.  
-¡Vamos, Rojo! ¡No seas tonto y saca a tu Bulbasaur!  
Rojo gruñó furioso.  
-¡Te he dicho que solo voy a usar a Pika! ¿Puedes seguir?  
Pika lo miró y afirmó, levantándose como pudo.  
-¡Muy bien, Pika!- lo elogió.- ¡Ahora, intenta tú también un Ataque Rápido!  
Pika afirmó y salió corriendo hacia Eevee.  
-¡Eevee, Gruñido!- exclamó Azul.  
El Pokémon gruñó a su oponente, el cual se sorprendió tanto que bajó su velocidad, de modo que el golpe del Ataque Rápido fue mucho más suave de lo que debería.  
-¡Ahora, remátalo con un Placaje!- ordenó el nieto del Profesor Oak.  
Y Pika fue duramente golpeado por Eevee una vez más, quedando completamente fuera de combate.  
-¡Pika!- exclamó Rojo, acercándose a recogerlo.  
Azul se acercó a Rojo riéndose y dispuesto a empezar con sus burlas hacia su rival, mientras Rojo intentaba ingeniársela para responder a cualquier cosa que Azul le quisiera decir, pero ninguno llegó a decir nada cuando unos aplausos lo sorprendieron y volvieron la vista.  
-Ha sido un combate magnífico, estoy orgullosísima de vosotros- dijo una mujer que se había sentado junto a Hoja.  
-¡Maestra!- exclamaron Rojo y Azul a la vez.  
-Iba de camino a la Academia cuando os ví dispuestos a librar este combate- explicó la mujer-, así que decidí quedarme a ver cómo os iba. Empezasteis el viaje ayer, ¿verdad?  
Rojo y Hoja respondieron contentos, mientras Azul simplemente la ignoraba para recoger a su Eevee. La maestra decidió dirigirse a él.  
-Y es increíble cómo ese Eevee ha logrado obedecerte para no sufrir la Electricidad Estática de Pikachu, evitando la cola y las mejillas.  
-¿La cola y las mejillas?- preguntó sorprendido Rojo, que en el calor del combate no se había preguntado el por qué de esa orden.  
-Los Pikachu almacenan su electricidad en su cola y sus mejillas- explicó Azul-, por eso tocarlos puede paralizar.  
-Ahora lo entiendo...- dijo Rojo, recordando las veces que había tocado el cuerpo de Pikachu sin recibir ninguna descarga.  
-Ha sido una lástima no haber podido verte también en acción a tí- decía la maestra a Hoja-, pero supongo que otra vez será.  
-Bueno, todavía no soy gran cosa aún- decía Hoja un tanto triste.  
-Seguro que con el tiempo acabas convirtiéndote en una gran entrenadora- la animaba la señora-. ¡Eh! ¿Me podeis hacer un favor? ¿Por qué no os venís los tres a hablar a la Academia y enseñais un poco a mis alumnos? Seguro que les hará ilusión poder recibir lecciones de alguien que está ya viviendo el entrenamiento.  
-¡Claro!- exclamó Rojo.  
-¡Estaríamos encantados!- afirmó Hoja.  
Azul la ignoró mientras se colocaba la mochila, dispuesto a marcharse. La maestra insistió:  
-Vamos, Azul, no solo eres el nieto del Profesor Oak, sino que sacaste la máxima nota del último examen de entrenador, seguro que serás una gran ayuda para mis alumnos.  
Azul se ruborizó un poco al ser elogiado de esa manera, y, tras pensárselo un momento, acabó anunciando:  
-Bueno, supongo que mal no me hará.

* * *

En una ruidosa sala, aspirantes a entrenadores de todas las edades esperaban la llegada de su maestra. Desde los pequeños niños que discutían cual era su Pokémon favorito o jugaban a perseguirse a los jóvenes adolescentes cuyas conversaciones rara vez incluían a las criaturas que estaban estudiando y esperaban algún día poderse dedicar a entrenar llenaban una sala en la que reinaba el desorden. Pronto, la puerta se abrió y cuatro personas y un Pokémon entraron.  
La primera de ellas todos la conocían, la que desde hacía seis años era la profesora de la Academia Pokémon, el lugar donde todos los aspirantes a entrenador se formaban para intentar luego realizar alguno de los exámenes de entrenador para recibir un Pokémon inicial, siendo el examen del Profesor Oak el más prestigioso (y por tanto, el más complicado) de ellos.  
Detrás de ella venían tres chicos a quien también muchos conocían, ya que habían sido compañeros suyos hasta no hacía mucho, aunque aquellos que acababan de empezar sus estudios, evidentemente no los habían visto nunca. Dos de los muchachos se acercaron a sus antiguos compañeros, emocionándose con el reencuentro y empezando a hablar de todas sus experiencias desde que se acabara el anterior curso, mientras el tercer chico simplemente se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena.  
Además, el pequeño Pokémon que los acompañaba, que todo el rato iba acompañando a uno de los chicos, empezó a sentirse un tanto abrumado por todos los niños que intentaban acercarse a él y cogerlo, así que acabó saltando a los brazos de su entrenador.  
-¡Bueno, chicos!- llamó la maestra, mientras todos los alumnos se sentaban en sus pupitres y sus tres acompañantes se acercaban a ella.- Hoy, como ya habeis visto, tenemos tres invitados especiales, a quienes algunos de vosotros ya conoceis. Ellos eran alumnos de esta Academia hasta el año pasado, cuando se presentaron al examen de entrenador del Profesor Oak y consiguieron obtener las máximas puntuaciones. Para todos los que no los conozcais, ellos son Hoja, Rojo y Azul.  
La clase los miró expectantes. Uno de los niños levantó la mano impaciente, y la maestra le dio la palabra.  
-¿Podemos ver a ese Pikachu de cerca?  
-¿No teneis otros Pokémon?- dijo una niña sin esperar a que la maestra respondiera.  
-¡Yo quiero ver un Arcanine!- exclamó un niño siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera.  
Poco a poco, la clase se convirtió en un caos de preguntas incapaces de entender ya que todos los niños hablaban a la vez.  
-¡Silencio, niños!- decía la maestra imponiendo el orden, consiguiéndolo poco a poco.- ¡Todo a su tiempo! En primer lugar, chicos, decidnos, ¿cuándo comenzasteis el viaje?  
-¡Ayer!- dijo Rojo emocionado.- ¡Ayer por la mañana, el Profesor Oak nos dio nuestros Pokémon iniciales!  
-Bien- aprobó la maestra complacida por el entusiasmo del chaval-, ahora, para calmar un poco los ánimos de la clase, ¿qué tal si nos enseñais vuestros Pokémon iniciales? Supongo que ninguno habrá evolucionado aún, ¿no?  
-Evidentemente, no- dijo Azul con fastidio, mientras la maestra se reía interiormente al comprobar que su mejor alumno seguía igual de gruñón.  
Los tres entrenadores abrieron sus Poké Balls y los tres Pokémon salieron de ellas.  
-Bueno, niños, ¿sois capaces de decirme los nombres de estos Pokémon?  
Los niños empezaron a gritar sus suposiciones, hasta que la maestra logró poner un poco de orden y conseguir que respondieran uno a uno.  
-Bien, tal como habeis acertado la mayoría, éstos son Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle, de tipo Planta, Fuego y Agua, respectívamente.  
-Para ser correctos- la interrumpió Azul-, Bulbasaur es de los tipos Planta y Veneno.  
-Efectívamente- afirmó la maestra, divertida con la actitud del chaval. Luego volvió a dirigirse a sus alumnos-. Mirad bien estos tres Pokémon y, si alguno os gusta, os recomiendo empezar a estudiar desde ya. No es fácil aprobar el examen del Profesor Oak, y es la forma más fácil de conseguir estos Pokemon.  
Tras ésto, la maestra ofreció a los tres chavales un asiento cerca de ella, apoyados en la pared lateral de la clase, de modo que podían ver tanto a los alumnos como a la maestra, mientras sus Pokémon se sentaban dócilmente a su lado, y comenzó la clase.  
-Bien, niños, ahora vamos a comenzar con nuestra clase normal, y nuestros tres invitados me ayudarán. El tema de hoy son los problemas de estado. Antes de empezar, ¿alguno es capaz de nombrar algún problema de estado de los Pokémon?  
Varios niños levantaron la mano con impaciencia. La maestra, complacida, le dio la palabra a uno de ellos.  
-¡La Parálisis!- exclamó contento el niño.  
-¡Muy bien! La Parálisis es un problema de estado. ¿Alguno más?  
-¡Cuando los Pokémon se duermen!- dijo otro niño en su turno.  
-El sueño, exacto.  
-¡Los Pokémon confundidos!  
-Casi, pero no- dijo la maestra con complaciencia-. Aunque es verdad que hay ataques que pueden confundir a los Pokémon, y que, al igual que otros problemas de estado como el sueño, puede curarse solo, no se considera un problema de estado. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?  
Toda la clase se quedó muda, nadie parecía conocer la respuesta.  
-¿Nadie? ¿Nadie lo sabe?- preguntaba la maestra, y entonces miró a los tres oyentes de la clase, y los llamó en orden estratégico, sabiendo que uno de ellos sabía la respuesta de seguro.- ¿Rojo?  
-Yo... creía que era un problema de estado...  
La maestra rió para sus adentros con la respuesta del chaval. Luego llamó a la chica, pero ésta solo agachó la mirada avergonzada, sin saber tampoco la respuesta. Finalmente, llamó al último de los chicos, que miraba con indignación a sus dos compañeros.  
-Es evidente- decía Azul-, todos los problemas de estado se caracterizan por permanecer después del combate. Un Pokémon dormido, paralizado, envenenado, congelado o quemado seguirá estando así incluso después del combate. Sin embargo, los Pokémon confundidos, con solo entrar en su Poké Ball, se tranquilizan y vuelven a la normalidad.  
-¡Exactamente!- afirmó la maestra.- Todos los problemas de estado de los Pokémon permanecen después del combate, lo que no ocurre con la confusión, por lo que la confusión se considera simplemente un efecto de un movimiento.  
El resto de la clase continuó en la misma línea. La profesora seguía intentando que sus tres antiguos alumnos aportaran a la clase hablando de cada uno de los cinco problemas de estado, sus efectos y sus métodos de curación, pero el único capaz de ayudar era Azul, mientras sus dos compañeros cada vez se sentían más avergonzados con su actuación.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, todos los niños salieron al recreo, mientras la maestra despedía a los tres nuevos entrenadores.  
-Os agradezco que hayais venido, pero no os voy a entretener más, teneis que seguir vuestro viaje.  
-Ha sido un placer- respondió Hoja, un tanto triste por su actuación en la clase.  
-¡Y ha sido divertido!- afirmó Rojo.  
-Si vosotros no habeis respondido bien a nada- les echó en cara Azul con aire de superioridad-, sigo sin entender cómo aprobasteis el examen del abuelo.  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Rojo.  
-Azul, no seas así- decía la profesora-, al menos lo han intentado. Y el viaje los hará aprender mucho más, seguro.  
Azul simplemente soltó un bufido de fastidio.  
-Pues nada, si ya no quiere nada más de mí, yo me largo- decía mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la Academia levantando una mano en señal de despedida-. ¡Hasta luego!  
-¡Maldito engreído!- exclamó Rojo, furioso.  
La maestra soltó una leve risita.  
-Hay veces que es duro ser tan inteligente como él.  
Rojo y Hoja la miraron interrogativos.  
-¿Duro?- preguntó Hoja.  
-No recordais cómo era Azul de pequeño, ¿verdad?  
Ambos negaron con la cabeza.  
-Cuando llegó, Azul era un niño mucho más alegre y amistoso- explicaba la maestra-, y siempre quiso ser amigo vuestro, pero siempre acababa entrando en discusiones por intentar que las cosas se hicieran como él sabía que tenían que ser- luego empezó a reirse al recordar algo-. Todavía recuerdo cuando tuve que separaros a los dos porque estabais jugando a ser Pokémon y él te decía que siendo un Golem no podías usar Giro Fuego y tú te empeñabas en que sí, y acabasteis peleándoos.  
-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Rojo, un poco divertido, aunque también avergonzado.- No me acuerdo de eso.  
-Pues eso fue lo que poco a poco lo fue haciendo más arisco y por lo que acabó volcándose en los estudios pasando por completo de hacer amigos.  
-Vaya...- se sorprendía Rojo.- La verdad es que me da algo de pena...  
-Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo un poco idiota...- decía Hoja, aunque en parte también sentía lástima por su rival.  
-Bueno, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena- decía la profesora-. Y estoy segura de que todavía le gustaría ser vuestro amigo.  
-Pues no lo demuestra- decía Hoja, que no quería dar su brazo a torcer en este asunto.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que anoche, cuando estuviste insconciente en el Centro Pokémon, se quedó a esperar a que te despertaras- recordó Rojo-. Y un rato antes me ayudó a pelearme contra el Rhyhorn de un entrenador con el que me peleé.  
-Bueno, visto así...- decía Hoja.  
-¿Lo veis?- decía la maestra.- Dadle una oportunidad, y no solo ganareis un nuevo amigo, sino que podreis aprender mucho de él.  
Los dos chicos asintieron tímidamente, sin estar realmente seguros de que eso fuera a ser así.  
-Pues no os entretengo más- se despidió finalmente la maestra.- Espero que tengais un muy bien viaje y, ya sabeis, ¡haceros con todos!  
-¡Sí!- exclamaron los dos chicos casi al unísono.

* * *

Tras haber comprobado que el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde estaba cerrado, y decidiendo no gastar más tiempo en esa ciudad, a la que sabía tendría que volver más adelante, Azul decidió adentrarse en la Ruta 22 en busca de algún Pokémon interesante. Pero la verdad era que no tenía ánimo de hacer nada, así que se sentó bajo un árbol y sacó de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno que se había traído para hacer anotaciones. Al abrirlo, de él cayó un papel. Azul lo recogió, recordando entonces que había decidido meterlo en el último momento y se quedó mirándolo un instante, para luego guardarlo de nuevo con rabia y decidir volver a ponerse en camino.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Y en el próximo episodio...  
·SEÑOR MAYOR: ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Ésto es propiedad privada!  
·HOJA: ¡Pero si yo solo pretendo ir hacia el Bosque Verde!  
·ROJO: ¿El Bosque Verde es de este señor?  
·AZUL: ¡El Bosque Verde no es de nadie, idiota!  
·HOJA: ¡Pero yo solo quiero pasar!  
·ROJO: En el próximo episodio: ¡Evolución! ¡El caso de los molestos Pokémon Bicho!  
·PIKA: ¡Pikapika!

* * *

Y así acaba el tercer episodio de Pokémon Journal. Frente al anterior capítulo que se caracterizó por la acción, éste ha sido más pasivo, con un par de combates metidos de por medio. Sin embargo, me he quedado bastante contento con el resultado, creo que ha sido un episodiocon sustancia. Espero que les vaya gustando y agradecería recibir algún review, que hasta ahora solo he recibido uno y ni siquiera en esta página. También, como ya he comentado en los capítulos anteriores, les agradecería pasaran por mi perfil, sobre todo si les interesara leer los capítulos en "versión original" y no con la autoedición que hace esta página (que a los españoles al menos nos destroza bastante los textos). ¡Hasta el próximo episodio!


End file.
